A Hero's Sacrifice
by hot4booth
Summary: What if Booth's relationship with Hannah isn't all that it appears to be? Who is the mysterious informant? The secrets pile up and Booth wonders if he'll ever be able to unbury the truth without permanently losing Bones and his friends.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Hero's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **What if Booth's relationship with Hannah isn't all that it appears to be? Who is the mysterious informant that Booth has been working with? The secrets pile up and Booth wonders if he'll ever be able to unbury the truth without permanently losing Bones and all of his friends.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**Rating:** T for language and mild sexual content

**A Hero's Sacrifice: Prologue**

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! Of all the idiotic things Seeley Booth could possibly get himself into, it had to be one driven by self-pity. And look where it got him? Did I actually expect Bones to lie for me so I could have lots and lots of sex with "my girlfriend?" And she believed it? How far had Seeley Booth sunk that his Bones would be accepting of such a thing?_

_Geez, Bones! Did you not hear me say that Hannah was out of town on an assignment? Since when did she ever return home early?_

_Damn it, Bones! Why can't you see what's going on? Why can't you see the truth? Damn, this assignment was worse than the time he had to pretend he was dead. Surely he would never be forgiven for this one. Damn it!_

_Bones wasn't the only genius in his life. Didn't any of the squints question why the army would just let him return home whenever the hell he wanted? Damn, his buddy Trevor didn't even get to go home and see his son born. And everyone accepts Caroline's excuse that I'm allowed to leave the army for a case? I thought for sure Bones would figure something was up when I told her the real reason I was home was for Parker. The army doesn't just let a soldier go home because his kid misses him. _

He was furious with Caroline, with special ops, with his commander, with himself… Basically, he was furious with life.

_I need to get control of my emotions… and fast. My informant just texted, for God's sake. I need to pull it together. Angela and Hodgins certainly don't need me to ruin their celebration and Bones is better off without me._

Booth hopped into SUV and hit speed dial #9.

"Gabe's Pool Hall. May I help you?"

"It's Booth. Whatcha got for me?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes: **I promise that I haven't forgotten or given up on my other stories. This idea hit my imagination and I couldn't put it to rest despite my badly injured hand. If this prologue has left you curious, click the button and let me know you'd like some more *wink*

Cyber hugs,

hot4booth ((a.k.a. Miss Boo in the Boneyard and in the papercraftingcorner of cyberworld ))


	2. Lies, Confusion, and Distance

**HAPPY BONES DAY!**

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **For the purposes of this story, Hannah hasn't met Parker and Booth doesn't know about Brennan's feelings… at least not yet.

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1: Lies, Confusion, and Distance**

"You seem very distracted, today, Booth."

"Just have something on my mind is all."

"You used to be able to talk to me about anything."

Booth looked over at her with a sad look in his eyes. After Hannah returned from her latest assignment, she began to question his commitment in their relationship. She was asking too many questions about Bones. She said it was the reporter in her, but he knew she suspected there was more to his feelings for his partner. He couldn't risk a break-up. It would jeopardize the mission. He was thinking he could wrap it up in a few more weeks, hopefully sooner. Until then, he was going to have to be careful and keep himself distanced from Bones as much as possible. It pained him to do so. He missed everything about her. And he was beginning to see the same look in her eyes. But there was confusion mixed with the sadness.

He felt guilty as hell, but it couldn't be helped. His country was counting on him. It had become his mission. At the time he was briefed on it, he had no idea that he would have to face Bones. He had no idea that the whole team would be returning to D.C. to help Cam with a career-threatening case. It was hard enough to pretend his feelings for Hannah hadn't changed. It was hard enough to ignore her betrayal and deception. He'd found a way to drown in his sorrow from Bones running away from him. He found comfort in another woman only to find out she was using him to obtain military secrets. Those secrets had roots right here in D.C. He had to find the source before he fell apart. More importantly, he had to finish this assignment before Bones fell apart.

"I'm sorry, Bones. It's just that returning from war takes some adjustment. It's not my intention to shut you out." _Damn! This is worse than an undercover case. All the lies are killing me._

"I suppose Hannah has taken my place as your confident and best friend. It's understandable, really. Anthropologically speaking, your mate becomes the person you rely on in every aspect of your life. And in your case, she's even more than that. She was there in the war zone with you. She understands what you've been through from experiencing it herself."

"Yeah," was all he could say. What else was there? To talk about it all was too tempting. He'd end up spilling his guts.

"Do you have time to come to the lab with me? I think Cam said something about needing to talk with you about the last victim."

"I don't have time. Tell her I'll give her a call in the morning."

"Okay." She didn't move to get out of the SUV. "Are you sure it's just returning home from the war? Are you as happy as you say you are?"

Booth forced a smile and hoped it didn't look fake. "Yeah, Bones. I'm happy and content."

"Good. I knew you'd find her. I never wanted to hurt you, but I think you've discovered that I was right. You deserve someone like Hannah… someone who will make you happy in all aspects of your life."

"Bones, wait." _Keep your mouth shut, Seeley._

"I never lied to you."

"Neither did I." She slid out of the SUV like she was drained of energy. She needed to get inside before the tears came.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Gabe's Pool Hall."

"Got your text. I hope the hell you have some information on the two men she met with."

"William Preston, former special ops sniper. I'm assuming that name is familiar to you."

"Shit! Yes, I know Bill. And the other guy?"

"His name is Alexander Morrison. He was dishonorably discharged from the army in 2002."

"Anything about a possible smuggling ring?"

"That's still my suspicion, but I don't have any proof, yet. I'll keep on top of it."

"Thanks, man."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Text Messages will be in the format below.**

_**(A few days later…)**_

**Hannah **(_to Brennan_): Heard that you and Seeley solved the case. Meet us for drinks at FF at 7:00?

**Brennan **(_to Hannah_): I may be a little late.

**Hannah **(_to Brennan_): Great! See you then.

**Hannah** (_to Booth_): Drinks at FF at 7:00. Temperance will be joining us a little later.

Booth read the text from his fake girlfriend. _Why do they insist on being friends?_ Booth slammed the butt of his hand on the steering wheel.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth looked at his watch. (7:10) He wondered what Hannah was up to this evening. "Hey, Bones." His eyes lit up and he genuinely smiled for the first time in hours.

"Hi Booth. Where's Hannah?"

"Probably discovered some hot new lead she couldn't resist." He chuckled.

"She does seem to be very obsessed with her job."

He smirked at her. "Like someone else I know. Have you been leaving the lab at a decent hour? Getting enough sleep? Are you eating?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Booth."

"Right. We both know how well you did that in the past."

"I'm not the same person I was before I left for the Maluku Islands. I've discovered that I probably take too much for granted. I don't want to live like that anymore. I don't want to have any regrets."

Booth was stunned. "What brought this on?"

"The case we solved a couple of weeks ago for Dr. Lauren Eames."

"Is that case still bothering you, Bones? You're not her. Not by a long shot."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I can prevent myself from becoming her. Booth, I always thought I'd be alone. Now, I'm not so sure that's what I want."

"Really?" _Did he dare to be hopeful?_


	3. Winning Streak

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **For the purposes of this story, Hannah hasn't met Parker and Booth doesn't know about Brennan's feelings… at least not yet.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 2: Winning Streak**

"_Is that case still bothering you, Bones? You're not her. Not by a long shot."_

"_Maybe, maybe not. But I can prevent myself from becoming her. Booth, I always thought I'd be alone. Now, I'm not so sure that's what I want."_

"_Really?" __**Did he dare to be hopeful?**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hannah! Hi. You finally made it!" greeted Brennan.

Booth looked up in time to make it easier for Hannah to greet him with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hi Baby." Booth cringed at her words. He never liked receiving that particular endearment. To him, it was one best left for a beautiful woman, one who was beautiful inside and out. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but I landed the most amazing interview. I had to take it if I wanted the exclusive story."

"So, what breaking news did you uncover this time?"

Hannah lowered her voice to protect her secrets. "This is an interesting story. Three medical researchers have died from unknown causes within the last month. I was able to conduct an enviable interview by web-conferencing."

"That sounds like a very impressive and newsworthy story."

"Keep up this winning streak and you'll be the Temperance Brennan of journalism."

"_Winning Streak,"_ Booth thought to himself. _"Streak… series… serial…"_

"Booth? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just overwhelmed by all of Hannah's success in her young career, especially since moving to D.C." He turned to Hannah. "So, who was the big interview with?"

"I interviewed the wife of Dr. Paul Youngs."

"I've heard of him," said Brennan. "He's very prestigious in his field. He's a professor at the University of Pittsburgh. He spends most of his time working with vaccines and effective and efficient delivery systems to use in a bioterrorism attack."

"Your vast knowledge never ceases to amaze me. I should interview you sometime for a cover story."

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Brennan had quickly discovered that she liked how Hannah was unconcerned with societal conventions of humbleness. That meant that she wouldn't have to be bothered with defending herself like she did with Booth.

Booth rolled his eyes. Hannah slapped Booth's upper arm. "Seeley! She's only stating the truth. What else would you expect?"

"Thank you for coming to my defense."

"You two should not be teaming up. You're both dangerous enough on your own."

Hannah and Brennan laughed. They knew they had Seeley Booth wrapped around their pinky fingers.

"Well, I think this deserves a toast," announced Brennan.

Booth's smile grew as he remembered some of her past toasts. "Are you still eagerly presenting your words of wisdom?"

"I admit I'm a little out of practice. Maybe you should provide the toast this time."

Booth inwardly cringed. Giving bountiful words of praise wasn't going to be easy this time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth dragged himself out of bed early to get to the Hoover. He needed uninterrupted time at his computer and the decreased chance of being seen investigating his girlfriend's career. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Her articles were all on high-profile events that he would expect from this award winning journalist. He was still amazed at the sheer number of them. He didn't see anything alarming on the surface, but he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut. He printed off a long list of Hannah's published articles and filed them into his briefcase. He would start reading them during lunch. He didn't have any other plans, at least not yet.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Brennan, Cam, and Angela walked into the diner, they were surprised to find Booth eating lunch by himself. _"Why didn't he call me if he was available?"_ thought Brennan.

Booth jumped when he heard Cam's voice speak his name. "Have something to hide, Seeley?" asked Cam who was amused by the stunned expression and his attempt to hide whatever it was that he was reading.

"Of course not, Camille. I'm not a spy."

"What an odd thing to say," said Cam in her snarky voice. "And don't call me Camille."

"Then don't call me Seeley."

"It sounds like you need to some women to hang out with to sweeten you up. Care for some company for lunch?"

Booth looked behind him to where she was looking. He resisted the urge to groan. He really wanted time alone to read. He couldn't go home, his office seemed the place to be that week, and the mall was too public. But he wasn't going to get out of Cam's offer without being suspicious. "Sure Cam. Why wouldn't I want to eat with three beautiful ladies?"

"See! It's worked already. The Seeley charm is back!" Cam waved Brennan and Angela over from where they were talking to someone they knew at another table.

"Nice to see you, Agent Studly. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Now that I know how to work that web conference thingy, it just makes more sense. With all the assignments I've had lately, anything that saves time is a good thing."

"I can respect that," stated Brennan.

"_Of course she would. She always had an excuse for him, even when he didn't deserve it,"_ thought Booth.

"What were you reading, Big Guy?" Cam pointed to the article he was still holding.

"Oh, I was just reading one of Hannah's articles that was published last year."

"That's so sweet, Booth," gushed Angela.

"I think it's wise," commented Brennan. "It will give you something to talk about when you're at home. She has a great deal of work published. How many of them have you read so far?"

"This is just the second one." He wondered how far this conversation was going to go. _I probably shouldn't worry. Angela thought it was cute. _He turned it around for them to see.

_"New York City Health Clinics under Attack?_"… "I'm impressed," said Cam. "I didn't realize it was Hannah that had that exclusive story. Of course, I didn't know Hannah a year ago and wouldn't have had reason to take notice of the journalist's name."

"I knew about it from cable news, but I never read the story in Time Magazine. When you're done with it, you can send it over. I'd love to read your girlfriend's work." Booth wondered if Angela would pick up on anything suspicious if she read more than one. He also wondered if it would be a good thing to consider or if the possible consequences outweighed the benefits.

* * *

**Review Responses**

_For:__** Lady-josie, bblover228, Bluestocking Inc, JET1967, OooopsAmObsessed, SquintytotheBone, ScotFree, xoxokiss210, Diko, Aching Bones, nertooold54, bb-4ever, **__and__** It's Just Apple Pie**_

I've really enjoyed the positive responses to the beginning of this story. From reviews and personal messages, it looks like there are many of you looking for a valid reason to forgive Booth of his behavior while providing a different Hannah that we can love to hate without feeling guilty. In other words, there is a reason beyond Booth's control for all his nonsense and Barbie isn't supposed to be nice and sweet and loved. Ugh!

I think you will find some fun and interesting surprises and twists coming up. I'm having a lot of fun with this one!

**Aching Bones: **I thought a lot about how Booth would respond to Bones's possible reactions while not knowing how she really feels about him. I decided to start with ignoring the Bren-centric episode because Booth still worries about Brennan's feelings for him because of how upset she really was when he had to fake his death and she wasn't informed.

**Diko:** I'm really honored! Thank you!

**nertooold54:** It's bothered me that HH has never addressed the issue of Booth leaving early. It's also bothered me that he was returning to active duty without any mention of ruling out potential problems with his past brain tumor. What happened to extensive physicals before enlisting or reenlisting?

**Lady-josie:** Alias sounds like it was an intriguing show. I'm curious to how the fans reacted to the main character not being with "the one" and then being betrayed by his wife like that.

**ScotFree:** Thank you for your insight on how Bones will be able to accept what Booth has had to do!

**bblover228:** Did you get my email about the Boneyard? You have your personal messaging disabled. Just in case… The community for Bones on the Fox web site is called the _**Boneyard**_. You can find a link to a section of it on my profile where the show's ratings are posted.

I hope to have my personal episode review for _The Sin in the Sisterhood_ on my profile sometime today.

Thank you for the continued well wishes for my hand.


	4. Partners

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 3: Partners**

Booth decided it was time for some investigative team work. Angela would be a great choice, but Brennan would cause less suspicion. So after getting permission, it was time to bring her up to speed.

Booth was surprised to find Brennan's office was empty. She wasn't on the platform or in Limbo, either. It was only 6:00 PM. He popped in Angela's office. "Hey, Ange."

"Hey, Booth.

"Has Bones really left for the day?"

"Wonders never cease! She's meeting with her editor. So how are you and Hannah doing? Must be pretty serious since she's living with you."

"Things are good. I know it seems kinda fast, but she came here out of the blue and didn't have a place to stay. It just made sense. Ya know, since we were spending time together in Afghanistan."

"Interesting."

Booth looked behind him knowing he would be seeing Sweets.

"No. It's not interesting. My personal life is off limits for you." said Booth.

"Right," Sweets gave his standard "Booth is pissed" response. However, he did think it was even more interesting after his outburst.

"I really have to go. Thanks Ange!"

"Anytime, Studly."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Text Messages**_

**Booth **(_to Bones_): I have new files. Ange says you're with your editor. Can we meet at your place later?

Brennan excused herself and headed to the restroom to check her messages. She never liked to leave the lab early. She was pleasantly surprised to get a text from Booth. They'd spent little time together now that he was with Hannah.

**Bones** (_to Booth_): Is 8:30 okay? Don't want to mess up your evening with Hannah.

Booth growled with frustration.

**Booth** (_to Bones_): Hannah's working late. 8:30 works for me.

**Bones **(_to Booth_): If I'm a little late, let yourself in. You still have a key?

**Booth** (_to Bones_): I have a key. Thanks.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Brennan arrived at her apartment, Booth was already there and had papers spread over the kitchen table. "I really appreciate this, Bones. There's a lot to go over."

She looked suspicious. "All of this is for our current case?"

"No. It's a new case."

"Okay. What about the body?"

"Give me a chance to explain. Trust me."

She sat down with a skeptical look.

"I've gotten permission to bring you into a highly classified case that I've been working on since shortly before returning to D.C."

"How many people know about this?"

"Just a handful. Since we're already partners, our time together shouldn't look suspicious."

"Is this an army thing?"

"It's a national security issue."

Brennan's eyes grew huge. "You want _**me**_ to work on this? Am I qualified?"

"You've worked on several undercover cases. I'm saying you're qualified. Are you in?"

"I don't know anything yet."

"It doesn't work in that order, Bones. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do. I'm in."

Booth softly smiled. He knew he could count on his partner. He just hoped that she didn't judge him too harshly.

"The investigation currently is focused on Hannah." Brennan's jaw dropped. It took a few moments to recover. "Say something, Bones. Anything."

"Are you saying you're working undercover as yourself?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled. "I've missed that." Brennan smirked. "It means that is basically what it turns out to be."

"So your undercover assignment requires you to live and sleep with the person you're investigating."

Booth stood up and started pacing. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen and massaged the nape of his neck. Without looking directly at her, he began to explain the best he could. "It didn't start out that way. She was a journalist imbedded in our unit. I was still dealing with you running away. She was there. It felt good to be wanted and desired. Ya know? I needed that. Is that awful?"

"It's understandable to want those things."

He took a deep breath and continued. "We thought we were being discreet. But apparently, it didn't work. One day, I was briefed on this national security case. Because of my relationship with her, I was the logical choice to work as a spy."

"You couldn't object?"

"No, Bones, I couldn't. I had been caught fraternizing. Charges wouldn't be brought since I was working on bringing down a major security breech. I don't want to go into all of the details, yet. For your safety, I'll let you know information as needed."

Brennan nodded. "So the case brought you back here." Realization dawned. "You didn't come back here for Caroline's case." He shook his head. "Okay, so what can I do to help?"

'"Thanks, Bones. I have a gut feeling that Hannah's stories can tell me something. I don't have the time or place to read them."

"That's why you were at the diner with them."

He smiled and it felt like home. His Bones felt like home. He would think about what that meant later. "There's more than this. I don't expect you to study this all on your own."

"This is quite impressive. No wonder she's won awards."

"Yeah. But is it legitimate?"

* * *

**Review Responses**

Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot and are very encouraging: **chymom, cast14, nertooold54, Ladyjosie, Aching Bones, **and** SquintytotheBone.**

**Partners:** What do you think about Booth bringing in Bones to help him? Even though she knows a big part of it, there will be surprises.

**What's Hannah up to?**

**Poor Booth.** The turmoil a man like him must be going through will be tough. How do you think Brennan should act to something like this?

**If you're interested, my thoughts about episode 13 are on my profile page.**


	5. Collecting Evidence

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **Happy Bones Day! This is a short chapter, but I'll be updating it during our hiatus from new episodes.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 4: Collecting Evidence**

_He smiled and it felt like home. His Bones felt like home. He would think about what that meant later. "There's more than this. I don't expect you to study this all on your own."_

"_This is quite impressive. No wonder she's won awards."_

"_Yeah. But is it legitimate?"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**2 Days Later**_

Booth was having a great morning. Hannah left the night before for another assignment to cover the president's agenda, so he was able to sleep alone and wake up alone. Alone had never felt so good. He strolled in with more confidence than he had in a long time. Brennan knew the truth and he didn't have to hide personal things from her anymore.

"Hey, Bones. Ready for lunch?" Brennan didn't even look up from her computer. She was too distracted. Booth frowned. "Bones?"

"Oh, Booth! I needed to talk to you." His smile was back.

"Do you have a record of the dates Hannah's been out of town for assignments since being in D.C.?"

"I'm sure I can figure that out by checking the dates of the cases I was working while she was out of town. You found something?"

"No. I just have a suspicion." He grinned. "What?"

"You're using your gut. I like it."

"I am _**not**_ using my gut!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Booth just chuckled at her. "I'll explain my possible _**evidence**_ over lunch."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth finished ordering and eagerly asked Brennan about her suspicions. "So… what do you have that's suspicious, Bones?"

"I'm surprised at how many national breaking-news stories she's covered since she arrived in D.C. last month. I thought she was supposed to be covering the president. These stories have nothing to do with the president. In fact, they're all related to national security in some manner of speaking."

"She has been doing quite a bit of writing after her official reporting is done for the day. She's used to traveling and she's bored. I assume she's made a lot of contacts over the years. They're _**all**_ related to national security issues?"

Brennan nodded. "It seems doubtful she'd have time to cover stories when she's out of town and away from normal business hours. I mean, some of these are pretty intense stories. It's almost as if she had a head start on some of these."

"A head start? I'll start keeping a calendar of her stories. She left town last night and is due back this evening." A haunted look overtook his face.

"Booth?" He looked away from the window and back at her. "Something else is wrong."

"It's not something I want you to worry about."

"But you're not eating. You love pie."

"I'll be fine." He gave her a half-hearted smile and forced down a bite of pie. His stomach was tied in knots. Hannah would be eager to see him tonight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It wasn't difficult to fake illness when Hannah came home that evening. He had actually left the office early when he realized that his stomach was more than just tied in knots. Hannah fussed over him and even suggested she stay home with him the next day. He was relieved that he was able to talk her into going to work. He was thrilled when he discovered that she'd accidentally left her flash drive on the counter along with her cell phone. Booth didn't care to bring work home with him and gambling was too accessible on the web, so he hadn't supplied his home with internet access until Hannah came along.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones. It's me."

"You sound awful."

"Thanks. I'm sick and I need your help."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan arrived at Booth's apartment thirty minutes later with her laptop. Brennan saved all of Hannah's files onto her computer before Booth returned the flash drive to where he found it. It was only a matter of time before Hannah came home for lunch and retrieved her forgotten items.

They weren't surprised to find articles of events that had not yet occurred. The topics of the articles were increasingly troublesome. But they never could've been prepared for what they found last.

"Oh my God, Bones. You… You're in danger."

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! – **Lady-joise, Gally619, horseninja, Aching Bones, SquintytotheBones, **and **chymom.**

**Bones working with Booth**: I'm glad you liked that idea! I did that for 3 reasons. First the obvious is that she wouldn't be jealous. Second, he could lean on her when he doubted his self-worth by being with Hannah. And the third for the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.

**Booth & Bones growing closer: **You'll see movement in their relationship, soon, as they'll have to rely on each other again.


	6. The Kickbacks for the Pawn

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 5: The Kickbacks for the Pawn**

_They weren't surprised to find articles of events that had not yet occurred. The topics of the articles were increasingly troublesome. But they never could've been prepared for what they found last._

"_Oh my God, Bones. You… You're in danger."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Bones, listen. You can't just go ignoring…" They both heard the front door open. He looked directly at her and whispered, "Undercover."

"Booth, you're not leaving this apartment. You're sick." _Definitely, not today. When was the last time I was sick?_

"I'm fine. I haven't tossed my cookies in hours."

"I don't know what that means."

"You know." He started making strange motions with his hands.

"Vomit?" she asked.

"Bones!" he whined. "Did you have to say that?" Thinking about it was bad enough. He certainly didn't want to hear the word right then. His stomach felt nauseous again.

"Eating cookies probably wasn't the best choice of foods to eat while you're sick."

"It's a figure of speech, Bones."

"Are you giving Temperance a hard time?" Booth had forgotten Hannah was even there. They both looked up to find her standing at the entrance way of the hallway as it led to the family room. "I knew I should've stayed home." She walked over and kissed his forehead.

Hannah looked at Brennan who was packing up her laptop. "I didn't realize you had a new case."

"We don't," she answered. "We were just reviewing an old case that's going to court, soon."

Booth couldn't remember a time that she lied so convincingly. His partner had definitely made a few changes in the last few months. He was really looking forward to hearing what happened in those islands she was so anxious to see.

"But I should go," continued Brennan. "Booth's attention has been waning the past several minutes. He really should just get some sleep. I think if he's alone, he'll get bored enough that he'll be forced to sleep."

"I suppose," said Hannah. She looked back at Booth with concern. "Do you want me to stay? I can call my editor and explain."

"Bones is right. But thanks for offering. You're a sweetheart." He gave his best charmed smile, one that he could pull out anytime when dealing with witnesses and suspects that needed to be manipulated.

Once Booth was left alone in his apartment, he sent a quick text message of thanks to his faithful Bones.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**2 Days Later…**_

"Booth? Are you sure you're well enough to be out in the field? Maybe you should have stayed home one more day."

"I'm fine, Bones." And then he grumbled, "Unfortunately." Brennan looked surprised. "I'm just in a bad mood. Sorry for taking it out on you."

She nodded. But his restless behavior was becoming irritating. "I'm done here. Let's go for dinner?"

"I'm not really in the mood."

"You're not in the mood for anything, but I'm hungry. Besides, talking to me used to make you feel better."

"I can't talk about this, Bones. Not this."

He was really starting to worry her. "You still have to eat. Come on."

"I'll eat as long as you'll talk with me about our _other_ case."

"That's acceptable. Anything to cheer up my cranky partner. But if that's what we're going to talk about, we should probably do it privately."

They ended up eating Thai and hanging out in Brennan's office. All five prewritten articles were printed and laid out on the coffee table. All were in different stages of completion and none of them included any dates.

"Bones, for once, listen to me. There are no dates. Just because it isn't nearly as finished as the others shouldn't give you a sense of security."

"But there are no details to the crime itself. It just says I'm a victim. I can't just hide from life. I wouldn't be of any good to anybody, including you."

"I would survive. As long as you're safe, I'll be able to solve this case without your help."

"Partners stay together. We have each other's backs."

Booth's phone buzzed and he read the text message.

**Hannah** _**(to Booth):**_ Thanks, Baby, for a wonderful night. I'm going to miss you. I just found out that I have to be on a flight to Detroit in an hour. I'll call when I get settled.

"Detroit. She's going to Detroit." He picked up the first article they had saved and printed.

"I could assign Clark to our case and travel to Detroit."

"What? Not without me."

"Booth, I think it would look suspicious if both of us got up and left a case to take a couple of vacation days."

Booth laughed sarcastically. "It would be suspicious for you to take any vacation day that wasn't associated with a dig. Besides, I'm not letting you go alone, so just forget about it. I have an inside person who may be able to help." He quickly sent a text to his _'pool shark_.'

"I feel like we're just sitting here allowing something terrible to happen and we could be preventing it."

"But we need hard evidence. And Hannah isn't the one we want. She's just the pawn in this game. These stories must be her kickbacks, for whatever it is, that she is giving to the enemy." He looked at her defeated expression. "I'm sorry I brought you into this, Bones. It wasn't fair."

"I'm your partner, Booth, so it is fair. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I don't deserve you, but I'm glad you're here. I know you don't believe in fate, Bones, but I do. And it was fate that you were needed back in D.C. earlier than you expected." After a few moments of silence, he wondered if she'd fallen asleep while he was daydreaming. But no, she seemed to be daydreaming, too. "No arguments, Bones?"

"About fate?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged.

"I don't believe in fate anymore than I believe in your faith. But I believe in you, Booth. And that's all I need."

That was definitely not what he expected to hear from Dr. Temperance Brennan. His spirits rose, slightly. "You used to think there was no such thing as love either and you changed your mind about that." She stiffened but said nothing. "You used to think you were bad with kids, but that turned out to be false." She gave him a sideways glance but still said nothing. "You think you don't have an open heart, but there's lots of proof that says you do."

Brennan sighed with mounting frustration. "What are you trying to do?"

He didn't answer her directly. He knew he was entering dangerous waters, but he had her attention_. I'm in a position to take the risk of losing her. After all, I don't have that much to lose anymore since I've sunk so low as to use a woman to solve a case… a woman I allowed to use me, for God's sake._ _If I hadn't been wallowing in self pity, all of this could have been prevented_. "Several months ago, you claimed you couldn't change. But that's not true, Bones. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to disagree."

"I don't think this is helping us with our case. Let's get back to the problem in Detroit or we can call an end to this and start again tomorrow."

Booth let out a big sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He was done being a wimp. "I'm not done with what I need to say."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

Thank you for reading and reviewing: **cheysma2000, Aching Bones, SquintytotheBone, chymom, dr. tempe bones, Gally619, horseninja, tashayar333, ScotFree, **and** Lady-josie.**

**Cliffhanger:** Sorry if it was mean. Is this one any better? LOL!

**The Case:** It will continue to unravel. More is coming in the next chapter.

**B&B Closeness:** They're working on it, even if they don't realize it, yet.

**Booth & Hannah:** Booth is so loyal and respectful that this is going to hurt his self-esteem. Brennan will have the opportunity to see that she is not the only one with false self-perceptions of inadequacy (similar idea with the sniper arc in the show). They will need to lean on each other a lot to get through this case.

**Acting:** I was so excited to see how well Brennan acted on the show. It made me feel good with what I had already written in the chapter.

**Hannah Psychic? **More will be revealed later, but in this chapter we learn that she is just the pawn. Her kickbacks are the leading stories, so there is a lot more to learn.


	7. Damaged

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **This is an emotional chapter without any case stuff, but I'll return to that in the next chapter.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 6: Damaged**

"_I don't think this is helping us with our case. Let's get back to the problem in Detroit or we can call an end to this and start again tomorrow."_

_Booth let out a big sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He was done being a wimp. "I'm not done with what I need to say."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Bones, just listen for a couple of more minutes. This is important to me. You just said that you believe in me. That didn't happen suddenly. It was gradual over time. You saw the evidence over time that made you come to that conclusion. You've been changing your whole life. It's evolution, Bones! Like… how you've become so successful is amazing after all the things you had to deal with at a young age. All of your experiences have changed you… most good, some bad. There is no such thing as normal. You are you. And that's all I ever wanted when I quickly admitted my desires outside the Hoover that night after our final session with Sweets. And although it doesn't change anything now, I just wanted to tell you that. I've wanted to tell you and this time I wasn't missing the chance." He took a deep breath and gave a big sigh. "There. I said it. Thanks for listening, Bones. Really."

"What do you mean it doesn't change anything, now?" asked Brennan.

Booth sat back down on her couch. He wasn't sure he was ready for this discussion, but he walked into it. So, he owed it to her to finish it. "I'm not the same person. I came back from Afghanistan damaged."

"But Booth, you came back from the war before I ever met you. You became my partner and best friend just being you which included those experiences. I don't understand why you think this is any different."

Booth shook his head in disbelief. "Bones, look at how messed up my life is." He started to get angrier with every spoken thought, but he wasn't yelling. "I'm living with a woman so I can spy on her. She specifically targeted me for who I am and I never saw it coming. I was so wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself that I broke the rules. Damn it, Bones. I don't sleep with just anyone to satisfy biological urges. Okay, well, that's partially a true statement. When I was younger, I didn't care so much. But now, I'm too old for that crap. And it kills me every time she seduces me." He couldn't look at her. "I'm disgusted with myself and you should be, too."

"Look, I'm not very good with the heart stuff. I'm the brain person, so I'm going to think through this logically."

Booth looked up and gave her a slight smile. "Thanks, Bones. But I don't think it's going to help this time."

"You asked me to listen to you. I think you owe it to me to give me a chance."

"Fine," he muttered in defeat.

"When we first started working together, you were struggling with all the people you had to kill as a sniper." He stiffened. "You did something you wouldn't do if it wasn't ordered by the army in the middle of a war. And you said you wanted to catch at least that many murderers. Right?"

"Yeah. And thanks to you, I might succeed." He relaxed his shoulders.

"This really isn't any different. If you had a choice, you wouldn't be with Hannah. Am I right about that, too?"

"Yeah, knowing what I do now."

"For me to be disgusted with you would be irrational. And I don't think you should be punishing yourself."

"Easier said than done, Bones. Easier said than done."

Brennan walked over to him and reached for his hands to pull him up. It felt strange to both of them. Any kind of touch had become so foreign. She took a step closer and hugged him. He didn't put his arms around her. "Bones? What are you doing?"

She brought her hands down by her sides but didn't step away much. "Besides the fact that I miss this, you need to feel a positive touch. You've associated a woman's touch as something negative."

"I thought you didn't like psychology." He was amused. She was not. "And I think you're wrong."

"So, it's just me."

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking?" she challenged.

"You're thinking that my feelings for you haven't changed and I'm trying to keep my distance from you to protect myself."

"So, you really have moved on. You used to allow guy hugs when we were just partners."

"As much as I wish I had, I haven't been able to move on. Not even when I thought I was in a relationship with Hannah."

"I don't understand your reluctance then."

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea that we can go back to the way things were… when I was interested in more than a partnership and friendship. I'm trying to be cautious. I'm protecting you from me."

"That's my line," claimed Brennan.

"Except that I didn't need protecting."

"I don't need protecting, either. Your alpha male need to protect me isn't warranted. I discovered a lot of things when I was away. The most important one is that I shouldn't have rejected you."

"What? Oh God, Bones. Don't say that. It's too late. I don't deserve you." He began pacing and Brennan stopped him at her bookshelves by her desk.

"Why do you get to decide that?"

He chuckled sarcastically. "And why did you get to decide for me?"

"I already said I made a mistake. I'm sorry I taught you to think that way."

"This is a different situation, Bones."

"Not that much different. I told you that I didn't think monogamy was realistic."

"I disagree. It is very different. Wait. Your negative views about monogamy are your reason for not judging me?"

"No. I realize that monogamy is important to you. Therefore, I can understand why it's important that love be a component of a sexual relationship. And so it would only be natural for you to be uncomfortable in this situation. So there's no reason to judge you. You were forced into this."

"If you feel that way, why do you no longer feel the need to protect me?"

"While it's true that for some people and some cultures monogamy is unrealistic, I have realized that monogamy is what's best for other people to feel secure and happy. You taught me that. You're not an irrational person."

He knew he shouldn't ask. It could mean resisting her would be much harder.

"Are you saying you want to live in a monogamous relationship?"

"I never said I didn't want that. I just doubted anyone could." His jaw dropped. "I was afraid you would later regret choosing me and then I would lose you as a partner and friend, too. It wasn't worth the risk. When I had time away, I examined the evidence. Monogamy is important to you. You're a very loyal person. But that's not all that drove me to say '_no_'. You want marriage. And I admit that that part still bothers me."

Booth sat down on her chair and dropped his face into his hands as he rested his elbows on her desk. "I will always regret thinking that I needed to move on. I should have known you would freak out. You needed time to rationalize everything. And I gave up on you. I don't know how you could forgive me for that, Bones."

"Didn't you say you always knew?" He stood up again and nodded in agreement. "Then there's nothing to forgive. You waited years for me to catch up to your way of thinking." Brennan stepped up close, lifted his chin the way he did so many times to her, and kissed him.

"Bones," he whispered. "You shouldn't do that."

"Are you emotionally detached when you're with Hannah?"

"That's not enough."

"If I was unable to defend myself, which is not likely to happen, but just pretend that I couldn't protect myself and I was raped."

He stepped away in shock and horror. "God, Bones, don't even think of such a thing."

"That's unrealistic, Booth. It happens to women everyday."

"But not to you. I would kill the guy."

"My point exactly. You would be furious. But would that make you disgusted with me? Would you never want to be intimate with me if you had the desire to do so?"

"Of course, not. It wouldn't have been your fault. Nothing would be able to change the way I feel about you."

"Exactly."

"It's still not the same, Bones."

"Why are you making this complicated?"

"Because it is complicated, Bones. Rape is a one time event. And it happens without your consent."

She stepped forward again, backing him against the bookshelves behind her desk. Then she kissed him again, but this time, she held on to him by the lapels of his suit jacket. She invited him to kiss her back by nipping at his bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue. When he gasped, she took advantage of his surprise and slipped her tongue inside his mouth in search of his. She got her desired response when he responded to her kiss. It was a slow, sweet, and sensual kiss that eventually turned more passionate. It ended all too soon, though.

They spoke in hushed tones. "Bones," he said with his forehead resting on hers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need this as much as I do. You need to feel good about yourself again. And I want to be the one to help you with that."

"So, you are seducing me out of pity?"

"No, Booth. I'm seducing you because I want to be as close to you as possible… breaking the law of physics."

"It seems wrong."

"Make love to me, Booth."

Booth couldn't help himself. He'd waited for so long to hear those words. He never thought he would hear them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

Thank you for your interest in this story. I hope the turn of events is a welcoming idea to you. I enjoy all the reviews I get! Thank you: **JET1967, SuintytotheBone, Diko, Gally619, NCISaddict77, Mezzo187, ScotFree, Aching Bones, nertooold54, **and** chymom.**

**Hannah:** Yeah, she's letting herself be used to further her career. Maybe she doesn't think she'll get caught? Doing it at the expense of others… Is it just a mission to her several months later or has it become complicated emotionally? Is she completely heartless? As far as being a crappy reporter… I don't think so. She's just now getting better stories that's making her more famous as a journalist. Should she be shot… Hmm. I hadn't thought of that.

**Brennan's acting skills:** I think she's great, but I've always thought that. Roxie in Vegas. Joining the circus. I think she feels free when she's not pressured to be super scientist that's all brain and supposedly no heart. On the show, I found it odd that Booth wondered if her acting skills had improved. But most of season 6 has confused me.

**Seduction:** Was it realistic? Was it in character?

**Booth with Hannah:** Performance issues are an interesting idea. LOL Instead of offering to help, maybe the performance issues could start happening with Hannah if he's sleeping with Bones?

**100****th ****Episode:** I agree that Booth should have tossed the idea of an intimate relationship out there for her to think about instead of expecting an immediate positive response. It was the basis of my story, _What Could Have Been_… which really needs to be updated.

**Nertooold54:** Thank you for telling me what is allowed under the Patriot Act. I didn't know that.

**Lady-josie:** I'm so glad you like the case. I can't remember if you've been reading _What Could Have Been_. It has a unique case, too. I like this one better, though.

**Something Fun**

There's a tournament going on with TV couples. It's just like the NCAA Tournament with 64 couples instead of basketball teams and it even has brackets. I find it hilarious. LOL! Booth & Brennan and Hodgins & Angela made it to the Elite 8! Booth & Brennan are a #3 seed competing against a #1 seed in their bracket. They're slipping. Hodgins & Angela are a #11 seed competing with a #? seed in their bracket. If you'd like to vote, you can find the link on my profile page at the bottom. You can vote as many times as you'd like.

Game 2.1

50.0% House-Cuddy (**Hugh Laurie** & **Lisa Edelstein**), _House_

50.0% Booth-Brennan (**David Boreanaz** & **Emily Deschanel**), _Bones_

Game 2.2

49.0% Eric-Sookie (**Alexander Skarsgård** & **Anna Paquin**), _True Blood_

51.0% Hodgins-Angela (**T.J. Thyne** & **Michaela Conlin**), _Bones_

This round closes Fri., Feb. 25 at 11 a.m. PST.


	8. What You do to Me

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the writer's block… actually it's not writer's block. It's more like being scatter brained. It's been a crazy week in the world wide web of paper crafting. The good thing about being scatter brained is that all my stories have the next chapter partially done! I'm guessing _Sweets' Plan for the Truth_ will be the next update.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 7: What You do to Me**

"_So, you are seducing me out of pity?"_

"_No, Booth. I'm seducing you because I want to be as close to you as possible… breaking the law of physics."_

"_It seems wrong."_

"_Make love to me, Booth."_

_Booth couldn't help himself. He'd waited for so long to hear those words. He never thought he would hear them. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hannah was annoyed. It had been the worst evening since returning to The States. She was called a couple of days ago for a hit in Detroit, she sent a last minute text to Seeley, and then she arrived just in time for her flight only to find out the operation had been aborted. She didn't need to worry about explanations for Seeley because he wasn't home, in his office or at Temperance's and he wasn't answering his phone. She did exactly what she had told herself she wouldn't do. She was jealous of the time Seeley was spending with his partner. Somewhere along the way, she'd grown attached to the man. She had never experienced intimate love before and she doubted that's what she was feeling now. She was the one who was playing him, but it still felt like she was the one who was going to get hurt. She continued her search since she wasn't about to wait around for him. That's what he did for her. After checking both The Founding Father's Bar & Grill and the diner, she found herself driving towards the Jeffersonian.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Bones, maybe we… Ohhhhh… should… slow this down."

"Why? You seem to be feeling very good, Booth."

"You know I am. But it feels too good to be real." Booth engaged her in another passionate kiss. "What if this is another dream?"

"Oh, it's real."

"Pinch me."

"Why would I pinch you?"

"So I know if I'm dreaming or awake." Booth yelped. "Hey!"

"You told me to pinch you, Booth."

Booth chuckled. "I guess I wasn't expecting you to pinch me on the ass."

Brennan started rubbing the cheek that she'd just pinched as she spoke. "Although I disagree that it actually has medicinal effects, I can rub it and make it feel better."

Booth moaned. "Kiss it and make it feel better, Bones. It's kiss it."

"Well, I can do that, too."

One hand drifted up to cup the back of his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed along his jaw until she reached his ear. "Feeling any better?" Brennan gently tugged his ear lobe with her lips.

Booth managed a husky, "Much." His own hands were beginning to do some exploring of his own when all of a sudden Brennan jumped back.

"I am so sorry! This is entirely my fault."

Booth was shocked at the look of horror on her face. He wondered how he could've been so wrong about her assurances. But then he noticed that it wasn't him that she was looking at. He slowly turned around. _What the hell? She's supposed to be on a plane. Was this a set up? A trap he walked right into? What the hell was he going to do now?_

He didn't know how long he stared just frozen in place. Hannah turned around and left and he still didn't move. Finally, Brennan broke through his thoughts.

"Booth. You have to go."

He looked at his Bones as if he was lost. He simply nodded and left the office. But a few minutes later, he returned.

"Booth? What are you doing here? I thought you were going after Hannah?"

"The damage is already done. She can wait. What I need right now is to know if you were really sorry for making out with me or if it was an act for Hannah."

"I'm a better actress than you give me credit for, Booth," she said with a bit of annoyance.

"Thank, God!" He walked to her slowly all the while looking at her with a sexy crooked grin. "Because you have no idea what you do to me." Booth was surprised at how unsure she looked with what he said. "Always the scientist, huh Bones? You need evidence." He slid his hands just under her shirt and settled them at the small of her back reveling in the feel of her smooth baby soft skin. His kiss started slow, but he wanted more of her. He licked her lips and she sighed. Both of them moaned as they made tongue contact. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close, making sure she had all the evidence she needed without actually undressing. He chuckled at her awed expression when he pulled away. "Bones, did you ever wonder why I insisted the Holy Ghost have room between us when we were dancing at your class reunion?" Her eyes grew wide. He ghosted a kiss over her lips. "You make me so very hard. Sometimes it just takes a look into your beautiful blue eyes," he said softly without really moving his lips from hers. He placed his lips firmly against hers and rubbed his evidence against her and elicited a moan. He slowly brought her hand to his hardness. He looked at her with pure lust. "You stoked the fire, Bones. Don't look so surprised."

"I… I didn't know you could talk like that."

The sexy teasing grin was back, but the dark desire filled eyes were still watching her. "There's a lot about me you don't know, yet, Bones. Like every time I begged you to stop talking about sex, you were making me very uncomfortable not being able to act on what Seeley junior wanted so badly."

"Oh!"

"And you'd be surprised at how many fantasies I've had about you in this office of yours."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Because Bones, I was just as afraid of losing our partnership as you were."

The tenderness and love they often spoke to each other without saying a word was back. It had been missing for so many months, but Booth supposed it was just hiding underneath layers of pain.

"Bones, as much as I don't want to leave you, I need to talk with Hannah. Let me walk you to your car before I leave." He quirked a brown when she nodded without an argument.

"Don't look so surprised, Booth. You don't know everything about me… yet."

_Damn it was going to be a long night._ "Uh Bones, how late is too late to drop by your place? You know… to let you know how things went… you know… talk."

"Booth, you've always been welcome at anytime. You have a key."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

I love all the loyal readers and some new ones, too! It's always fabulous encouragement to read the reviews. Thanks so much! – **cheysma2000, ScotFree, KatBonesCrazy, NCISaddict77, Mezzo187, Boneslover10, SqunitytotheBone, Lady-josie, **and** Aching Bones.**

**Booth & Brennan:** I have a feeling there will be some mixed reactions to their rate of movement to something more. I'm glad that so far I've heard that's it's believable and in character. I look forward to your reaction on this chapter.

**Hannah:** This is the first chapter we saw into her thoughts. I'm curious to find out how many readers guess the correct scenario between Booth and Hannah in the next chapter. Yoour continued speculation has me smiling. Besides Booth having performance issues, it's been suggested he say Bones' name while with Hannah. Hmmm. So many ways this story could go.

**The Seduction:** Was happy to read that you liked Brennan's logic driven seduction. *u*

**Lady-josie:** You sure know how to stoke a person's ego. Thanks for such high praise. *u*

**Aching Bones:** I think Booth lost a little bit of his well-maintained self-control. I'm trying to keep it in character and not get too anxious for them.

**Episode 14 Review**: I have all my notes, I just gotta get it written and posted. The more I've thought about it after the 2nd viewing, the more interesting it became. Sorry for the continued wait.


	9. A Change of Plans

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **Here's the start of the turning point in the story. Let me know what you think!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 8: A Change of Plans**

"_Bones, as much as I don't want to leave you, I need to talk with Hannah. Let me walk you to your car before I leave." He quirked a brow when she nodded without an argument._

"_Don't look so surprised, Booth. You don't know everything about me… yet." _

Damn it was going to be a long night._ "Uh Bones, how late is too late to drop by your place? You know… to let you know how things went… you know… talk."_

"_Booth, you've always been welcome at anytime. You have a key."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth spent his trip home thinking about what he should say and do. So he was a little bit more than frustrated when she wasn't there. Her belongings, what few she had, were still in their right places. He wondered if she was simply mad and avoiding him or if she was on one of her secret missions. Then he started to worry… to worry about one of his two favorite people in the world. He worried about his Bones and her safety considering she was on the list of potential victims. A quick phone call eased his mind, but shortly before midnight, he'd waited long enough. He needed to see Bones to make sure she was okay.

He left a note where Hannah usually left her keys when returning to his apartment.

_Hannah,_

_It's almost midnight. I'm worried about you. Please call me._

_Seeley_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth's heart was thumping while he waited for Brennan to open her door. It seemed to him that it was taking her too long. When she finally opened the door, he didn't even take time to greet her properly. "Are you alone?"

She furrowed her brows. "Of course."

He didn't seem to notice her surprise. "I've checked around the outside of the building and the stairwell. I didn't see anything suspicious."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you coming in?"

He relaxed and his crooked grin appeared. "Yeah." He stepped inside and shut the door. And then he just stood there, ridiculously unsure of what to do. He took in her appearance and guessed that he'd woken her up. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and pajama pants. Her hair was a bit messy, her face was bare, and her eyelids seemed to be too heavy to hold open.

"Did I wake you? I can go."

"You just got here, Booth."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hannah was bitter. Seeley made himself out to be the world's most loyal man. Such men didn't exist in her world and she should have seen through his perfectly crafted image. His betrayal hurt more than she cared to admit, but she was more angry than depressed. The sudden turn of events was definitely going to change things. She needed time to figure out what could be her next move that wouldn't jeopardize her success or her heart. She looked up and signaled to the bartender that she was ready for a refill.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth felt his phone buzz from inside his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and was surprised by the caller. "I'm sorry, Bones. But I gotta take this call in private."

She nodded before he turned around to leave the room. He turned back to her when he thought about what Brennan might be thinking. "Bones?" She looked up. "It's not Hannah."

"Booth."

His informant disregarded the niceties that usually began a conversation. That wasn't the intention of the phone call, and since he was in a public place, he didn't want to make himself heard and identified even under an alias.

"Your girl is at the Founding Father's Bar & Grill. She's been drinking quite heavily. How do you want to act?"

"I'll come and get her. I need to do some fast talking and going out to search for her will hopefully get me some points on her good side."

"Okay. I'll stay until she's in your care."

Booth ended the call and went in search of Brennan. No longer near the door, she'd chosen to sit at her dining room table to wait for him. He walked over to her with a disappointed look and kissed the top of her head. "I'm really sorry. I wish I didn't have to go. She's been found."

Brennan noticed that he didn't refer to Hannah by name but didn't comment on it. She stood so he wouldn't feel obligated to sit down when they both knew he needed to leave. "I understand. There's no need to be sorry. Do you need to follow her?"

"No." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to go get her and bring her back to my apartment. She's too drunk to drive. I'm hoping she'll be more lenient on me for looking for her."

"I guess you won't be having a discussion tonight. Have you figured out how you're going to handle it?"

"No. I thought I knew what I was going to do and say, but now that she chose to spend the evening drinking, I'm not sure. Could she actually be upset with me? Is it not only the mission to her?"

His words shook her despite knowing how irrational it was to be jealous. Jealousy was an emotion that brought nothing good to a situation. "I don't know, Booth. You're the expert with heart related things. And you read people so much better than I do."

"I think you underestimate your abilities, Bones." He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Well… I suppose I have until morning. I'll probably wait for her to react and play off of it."

"Like what you do when you're interrogating suspects?"

"Yeah. Like that, Bones." He charmed her with his trademark smile before growing serious and bending over to give her another kiss. Only this time, he kissed her lips. The kiss lasted longer than he expected. When he was finally strong enough to pull away, he kissed her again on the forehead. "I'll see you, tomorrow?" he asked with uncertainty.

"I'd like that."

After one more kiss, he left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The bartender raised a brow at Booth when he saw that he was there to pick up the beautiful blonde.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Seeley. You might as well sit down and have a drink or two."

Booth sighed and signaled for the bartender to pour him a scotch.

"I suppose you want to talk," Hannah said a little too loudly.

"When you're not drunk, yes, I do."

"I suppose you're going to say you're sorry and you'll never do it again."

"Hannah, I mean it. We'll talk about it tomorrow when you're sober."

"No. I don't want to wait. I'll accept your apology, Seeley. I really will. You're a great guy. You're the kind of man that deserves a second chance." Booth was irritated at the way she slurred her words.

"Hannah, you're likely going to regret talking to me when morning arrives and you have a raging hang over."

"Let's dance, soldier. I'm looking for a good time."

She was barely able to walk in a straight line. But she snuggled right up to him and held on with her arms wrapped around his neck. He had thought wrong when he assumed he would just be able to escort her to his SUV and drive her home.

_What does she have to gain from staying with me? I must've been thinking of this all wrong. If she needs me, then she must be getting information from me that I'm not aware of. Information that could harm Bones. Am I connected to any of her other articles? This could be the lead we need to break the case. This definitely changes everything. _

For the first time since arriving home, he felt optimistic about his future.

"This is nice, Seeley. Just the two of us. Don't you think this is nice?"

"You're drunk, Hannah. I'm taking you home."

"I'm not ready… unless you can promise me a better time when we get there," she said with her bedroom voice.

Booth inwardly groaned but on the outside he smiled. She would likely be passed out by the time they got there. "I know exactly what you need. Come on." _Nice job Seeley. Implied but doesn't mean what she wants it to mean._ _It could mean anything I want it to. The reporter in her should have picked up on it quickly. She was the master of such language. I must've been learning her tricks of the trade. It's not something to be proud of, but it's for the best in this situation._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As soon as Hannah woke up, she knew why the sunshine coming through the window was killing her. She was hung-over. Seeley wasn't in bed with her, and in fact, it didn't look as if he'd slept there at all. The last thing she could remember from the night before was Seeley putting her in his SUV. And even that was a blur.

However, the reason she decided to get drunk was clear as day. She'd found Seeley and Temperance kissing in her office. At the time, she mostly felt anger and a little bit of a broken heart and jealousy. Now, she felt… she didn't know. What she did know for sure was that she needed to stay connected to him for the time being. Seducing him usually had a very positive effect on Seeley which she did at the bar. She also believed she forgave him for everything. Not that he deserved it, but it was what she needed. She was pretty positive the seduction didn't produce anything. She could only hope that Seeley would stay with her… choose her over his socially inept partner. Hannah could not understand what he saw in her. She had so much more to offer him. She decided to stop worrying. She would be the one to win his affections. After all, he left his partner to come and find her.

Hannah heard the shower turn on and she instantly sported a wolfish grin. Planning on joining him, she got out of bed. Her plans were thwarted as soon as she walked into the bathroom. She ran to the toilet getting there just in time.

Booth poked his head out of the shower and waited for her to stop. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually," she joked. "Thank you for rescuing me from myself last night. It means a lot." He simply nodded and pulled his head back in to finish his shower. Hannah handed him a towel when he stepped out.

"Hannah, we need to talk when you're feeling up to it."

"I know," she said in a low voice. "Until then, please know that I think we can still make it work for us." The sad look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Why don't you go back to bed? I'll come and see how you are in two or three hours." He managed a small smile for her.

"That's probably a good idea. Thanks, Seeley." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The first thing Booth did when he got to his office was to call Hacker and explain that he needed the afternoon off to take care of his "sick" girlfriend. Then he pulled out his Hannah files and jotted down all the names in her articles, past and future. It was time to search through old files for any connections. He was surprised when his phone broke his concentration and he noticed over an hour had passed by.

"Booth." Bones' voice brought a genuinely happy feeling inside him that warmed him from head to toe. "Hi ya, Bones." Booth explained his hunches, his gut according to Brennan, and promised to call her back in a couple of hours when he was done talking to Hannah.

It was impossible to pack up everything he needed, so he hoped Brennan wouldn't mind meeting in his office if she was available to work with him that night. So, he filed everything away and headed home.

He woke Hannah up and gave her a glass of water and some aspirin. "I made some chicken broth for you."

"That's sweet. May I eat it in here?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would feel up to eating at the dining table so we could talk."

"We can talk right here," she countered.

He knew the game she would try and play. "No, Hannah. We can't." He gently took her hands in his and pulled her out of bed and led her down the hall.

They ate quietly for a couple of minutes and each of them wondered how the discussion would end. Booth was the first to break the silence.

"Hannah, our relationship in the desert was good in a special way. It had a very specific purpose. It was comforting in the middle of a war. I'm not sure it's the same here."

"I'm traveling too much. Is that it?"

"I suppose that's some of it. But it's not all of it. Look… when I was there I was lonely. You could see that and understand that. You said you were looking for a good time, nothing serious."

"Feelings change, Seeley. I changed my life and came here… came here for you. I think we deserve a chance at making it work."

"Please look at it from my perspective. I changed my life too… when I went to Afghanistan. I was more than ready to return to normalcy… return home to my family and friends. I think eventually, you will get bored here, your job, and with me. You will some day want to go "home"… back to your way of living. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

"How can you know I'll get bored? We're two different people. You changed your life for a war. I changed mine for love… I changed it for you. That's a big difference."

"I'm sorry, Hannah. Coming back home has opened my eyes to what I was giving up when I ran away from my problems and re-enlisted. I'm recognizing regrets. I have to try and make other relationships work… ones that I was already committed to in my heart for years. There's history."

"You're talking about Temperance."

"I'm talking about several people in my life, but yes, Bones and I were close before we each left D.C. Something happened that pulled us apart."

"I don't understand what you see in her. Isn't it possible that you think you care for her because you've simply spent so much time together? What does she have to offer that I don't?"

"Hannah, I'm not going to compare the two of you. It's irrational."

"You sound like Temperance."

"We have a long history. It's to be expected."

"I don't think we're done, Seeley, but I can see we're done for now."

"No one knows the future. But I make the best choices I can each day to make my life, and the lives of the people around me, a better one. Day by day. I walked a difficult road to learn that. I need to trust it's going in the right direction again." He flipped the poker chip in his pocket subconsciously.

"I don't want to lose you, Seeley. But if time and space are what you need, I'll give it to you." She wiped a few rebellious tears from her cheeks. "I should pack my things."

"I know you don't feel well. You're welcome to stay here until the morning."

"Thanks. But I'm sure I'll be okay in a few hours. Will you keep in touch?"

"I don't know. Day by day. Okay?"

She nodded and left the kitchen with a heavy heart.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**Lady-josie, KatBonesCrazy, CrayonClown, SquintytotheBone, AddictedtoGodforlife, Boneslover10, Aching Bones, EOshipper4life, mendenbar, cheysma2000, **and **chymom: **Thank you! I loved all of the reviews! I certainly left a lot of readers with a lot of questions at the end of the last chapter. I love to see people really get involved in the plot. This is the start of the turning point in the story, but there's still plenty of action before things are completely resolved.

**Booth & Hannah:** Did I surprise you? Did anyone guess what would happen between the two of them in this chapter?

**Hannah's Thoughts:** I was happy to read that you liked getting into her head and getting to know her point of view on some things.

**Pace of the B&B Relationship: Realistic?** Some may think it's too quick but it sounds like that idea is in the minority. Here's my point of view: In this story, Booth had some understanding that he really hadn't moved on even before he learned of Hannah's deception. And they've already had years of building their connection with each other which could be considered a kind of foreplay. I wouldn't advocate for it to be this fast with the show since the relationship with Hannah was serious enough for a proposal. This story has a different plot, different POV's and experiences for the characters, and different emotional ties for the characters. So, after that long-winded explanation, I don't think it's too fast. Did I convince anyone that thought it was too quick?

**Booth is hot!** That was fun, wasn't it? I had a huge grin on my face while I was writing that. It made me so happy! LOL… **Boneslover10:** Happy to have made your day!... **Cheysma2000:** Booth's words probably did melt Bones' panties. That part of my story was deleted by a moderator on the Fox site in the Boneyard. Oops! (_Blushing_)


	10. Convincing

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **Here's a nice fluffy chapter for you! Enjoy!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 9: Convincing**

"_I know you don't feel well. You're welcome to stay here until the morning."_

"_Thanks. But I'm sure I'll be okay in a few hours. Will you keep in touch?"_

"_I don't know. Day by day. Okay?"_

_She nodded and left the kitchen with a heavy heart._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth knew what he needed to do. He needed to convince Brennan to go into a safe house. It would guarantee his connection with Hannah because she would need to know where Brennan was to complete her mission. Convincing her wasn't going to be easy. She can take care of herself. He needed to keep his alpha-male protectiveness to a minimum. He needed, instead, to be rational and take the squinty approach with her.

Booth walked into the lab carrying a bag of Thai food take-out leaving the fabulous scent lingering in the air as he made his way to Brennan's office. Seeing that she was absorbed in her work on the computer, he set everything down on her desk and approached her quietly. His first thought was to surprise her, but he knew he may find himself flattened on the floor. The thought made him chuckle.

Brennan turned around. "Booth, I didn't hear you come in."

Booth bent over, set his hands on the arm of her chair, and kissed her soundly on the lips. He pulled away only slightly. With a broad smile he said, "Hi ya, Bones." Brennan couldn't help the smile his actions brought on. He held out a hand for her to take. "Come on, Bones. I brought dinner."

They ate in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Booth broached the touchy subject. "I need to talk to you about Hannah."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "Are you sure you shouldn't make up with her? What if…"

Booth held out a hand palm up to cut her off. "I'm very sure. My gut was right again, Bones." His ego shined through his cocky smile.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she doesn't think we're done and she's hoping that I'll keep in touch. I made it look like I was confused about my options while still very much choosing to be with you."

Brennan's eyes grew wide. "You told her that? Why?"

"Yes, Bones, I did. Because it's true." They shared one of their moments looking into each other's eyes. "Listen. I don't want to scare you away, but I'm done pretending that I can move on."

"What about this case? Will it be difficult to continue keeping her at arm's length without her getting annoyed and giving up?"

"I don't think so. I think the reason she wants to stay with me has little to do with any feelings for me and everything to do with getting inside information from me. You're one of her targets. I've been going through old cases today looking to find any connections I might have with any of the other people in her past and future articles."

"That's a rational theory. How many cases do you have left?"

Booth chuckled. "Too many to count. I'm going to need some help, but it would be easier to do it in my office."

"What if there aren't anymore connections? That makes me the only connection."

"Yeah, Bones. And I'm worried about your safety. And before you say it… I know you can take care of yourself. But what is the most logical way to keep Hannah near me?"

"I know where you're going with this and I don't like it."

"Where am I going with this?"

"You want me to go into hiding. Booth, I have too many important things I'm working on. I can't let her stop my life."

"Besides keeping you safe, what are the other benefits?"

"She'll have no choice but to use you to find me."

"Bingo."

"I really don't see how a game of chance would have anything to do with this case."

He chuckled. "You're so damn cute." He leaned over to kiss her but she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"I am _not _cute. Cute is for puppies and babies."

His smile became lopsided. He wasn't going to push her. "So, Bones. What should be our next move?"

When she glared at him, he knew he had her. She was going into hiding even if she chose to argue some more.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angela had missed her best friend at work the next day and she went to her apartment on a whim after she left the lab. She found Brennan studying her hair in disappointment. They decided to look up hairstyles on the internet and then went shopping. Brennan's hair color was changing to chocolate with dark cherry highlights. And then she chose a medium length choppy hairstyle to go with it.

"Sweetie, I'm thrilled that you asked me to highlight and cut your hair, but what made you suddenly decide to make such a serious change? You're not going to like hate me tomorrow, are you?"

"Ange, I'm not going to hate you tomorrow. I'm not even going to see you tomorrow."

Angela stopped what she was doing and walked in front of the seat she was sitting in. "What are you not telling me?"

"Sorry Ange. I'm leaving for an undercover assignment. Booth will be picking me up in an hour or so."

"Wow! So this new hairstyle is for the assignment. You've never made such a dramatic change before. Is this dangerous?"

"I wouldn't say it's dangerous. I'm just being more cautious because my books seem to be read by a more diverse audience."

"Okay. That makes sense. '

"What do you think Booth will think?" asked Brennan with concern.

"Who cares what the G-man thinks. He's wasting his time with Barbie, now."

"Her name is Hannah and Booth broke up with her," she said as if she were talking about some mundane part of an examination.

"What?" She stopped messing with her hair. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm quite positive. Did you doubt me?"

She laughed a bit. Brennan would always be Brennan. "No, Bren. It's just a saying. I guess this means we go all out with just the right clothes and make-up, too."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I look perfectly fine. It's not likely that anyone is going to see me tonight."

"Booth will see you. And that is something I gotta see. I'm sticking around until he arrives." Angela couldn't stop the giddy feeling and broad smile she was wearing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brennan had been back in D.C. for only a few weeks and she was leaving again. Sure, it was for an FBI undercover assignment, but she was leaving all the same.

"How long is this expected to take, Seeley?"

"I don't know, Camille. This could be quick or…" he trailed off in thought.

"Or what? What kind of assignment are we talking about?"

"It's possible it could be weeks," he admitted to her.

"Weeks? This doesn't sound like a case you normally take." She sighed. "What FBI agent can I expect this time?"

"It's not a normal case. And I'm not going anywhere."

"What's going on, Seeley? Since when do you not go with her?"

"She's not alone. She's working with female agents. That's really all I can say."

"Are you telling me you didn't threaten Cullen's life or something? You're taking this a little too well, don't you think? I mean, I understand you're with Hannah now, but the Seeley I know wouldn't just let his partner go undercover without him."

"First or all, I'll be talking with Bones every day. Second, Hannah and I broke up."

Cam gaped at him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment, she had two bags packed and her laptop sitting by the door.

"Hey, Bones, I'm here! And so is Cam."

Angela came walking down the hall with a huge smile. "Hey, Agent Studly. She's going to knock your socks off."

Booth chuckled. "I'm almost afraid to ask. What did you do to her?"

"Bren!" called Angela. "We're ready."

Brennan came out of her bedroom and casually walked down the hall. She was wearing tight faded blue jeans, a brick red sweater and dark red pumps.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan. You look great. I love your hair," said Cam.

Brennan looked at Booth expectantly. All Booth could do for a few moments was stare.

"Booth?" asked Brennan with uncertainty.

"Yeah. You look adorable, Bones."

Cam and Angela were amused and simultaneously said, "Adorable?"

Booth tore his eyes away from Brennan to look at the other two women. "What?"

Angela answered. "Adorable? That's all you have to say?"

"Beautiful?" asked Booth. _What's the difference? She looks amazing!_

"That's a little better," huffed Angela.

Booth smirked and then walked right up to Brennan and put his hands on her hips. "You look amazing, Bones!" Brennan smiled in relief, but it didn't last long because Booth leaned in for a simple but sweet kiss on the lips.

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** My idea for Brennan's new hairstyle is linked on my profile page. You can also find a link to the sweater and jeans.

(Update: It looks like it's not showing up on my profile page. So… you can find it on my blog which is linked on my profile page. Sorry about that.)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

Thank you! – **KatBonesCrazy, mendenbar, NCISaddict77, BrennanBooth, nertooold54, Aching Bones, Boneslover10, cheysma2000, **and **BBfansavl6**

**B&B: **I agree! They're so cute together! Their honesty with each other is one of the things I love about them. They're so open with each other. I shake my head whenever I think of Brennan saying she doesn't have an open heart and Booth just going along with it. Ugh!

**Booth with Hannah:** Yay… no more sexing up for those two. I'm glad it came across as believable how Booth handled the situation with Hannah to keep her at arm's length but not leaving altogether. This chapter should have shed more light on how that plan will work. I'm very proud of this story's Booth *u* I love strong Booth, too. There was no way I was going to make him sulk without Hannah in any of my stories. (There was a good question about Booth… Yes, he did know that Hannah saw him with Brennan.)

**BBfansavl6:** Thank you for the compliment on my transitions. There are times I'll have a chapter done, but it feels choppy. I just have to walk away and come back to it later with a fresh perspective.

**Answer to the question: Where did you see the promo photos for The Blackout in the Blizzard?**

For links to the latest photos, interviews, and spoilers, go to my profile page. I've also started to add these to my blog.


	11. Safe

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **After the exciting episode and promising preview, new promo photo, and interview from David, I had to write another fluffy chapter. This one gets a bit hot! Enjoy!

**Rating:** T+

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 10: Safe**

"_Booth?" asked Brennan with uncertainty._

"_Yeah. You look adorable, Bones."_

_Cam and Angela were amused and simultaneously said, "Adorable?"_

_Booth tore his eyes away from Brennan to look at the other two women. "What?"_

_Angela answered. "Adorable? That's all you have to say?"_

"_Beautiful?" asked Booth. _What's the difference? She looks amazing!

"_That's a little better," huffed Angela. _

_Booth smirked and then walked right up to Brennan and put his hands on her hips. "You look amazing, Bones!" Brennan smiled in relief, but it didn't last long because Booth leaned in for a simple but sweet kiss on the lips._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam and Angela were frozen in place. Neither one of them trusting what they had just seen, they looked to each other for an answer. With wide eyes, they looked back at their favorite FBI couple and found them in a deeper lip lock. Angela recovered first and squealed like she'd wanted to do for years.

Booth pulled away with one eye open and glanced slightly behind him. Resting his forehead on Brennan's, he whispered, "I knew she would be loud, but she just surprised me at how loud. Am I yelling? Because I think my eardrums exploded."

Brennan chuckled. "If your eardrums exploded, you wouldn't be hearing anything, Booth."

Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're a squint but an adorable squint." Brennan quirked a brow at his choice of words. "Adorable, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, brilliant… Should I keep going on?"

"Yes," she stated simply.

He chuckled and they could hear Cam and Angela doing the same. "I will do just that when I have you alone." He leaned in for one more brief kiss before he turned to have them both facing their small but excited audience.

"Sweetie, I've been here for almost two hours and you didn't think this was important to tell me?" Angela stood with her arms crossed and resting on her pregnant belly.

"And what about me? Am I chopped liver?" Cam addressed Booth. "We just had a serious conversation that included your break-up with Barbie."

"Why do people keep forgetting your ex's name?" asked Brennan.

"They haven't forgotten her name, Bones. They're just being cruel." Booth glared at his friends before looking back at Brennan. "Please tell me you do know who Barbie the doll is. Ya know, the one with Ken, her boyfriend."

Brennan puckered her forehead. "Of course, I remember that doll, although, she isn't worth remembering. And I hardly see the resemblance beyond the blond hair. Barbie had neither personality nor intelligence."

"My point exactly, Sweetie."

"Are you accusing Booth of being interested in someone with neither brains nor personality? He is a far better man than that. I'm surprised you would think differently." Brennan was genuinely annoyed with her friends.

"Dr. Brennan, we understand why you're defending him. But even Booth can be tempted to think with his other brain."

"Humans have only one brain."

Booth groaned and closed his eyes. He turned to Brennan and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for defending me, but they're right. I was thinking with…" He looked down at himself briefly. "… with Seeley Jr. when I met Hannah. Get it now?"

Brennan's mouth formed an "o".

"She gets it," announced Angela.

Booth turned beet red.

"But it still isn't a valid comparison. Hannah isn't an airhead," declared Brennan.

Cam's eyebrows shot up immediately. _She knows what '_airhead_' means but didn't know what a man's second brain was? She's such an anomaly. Will I ever stop being fascinated by her?_

"Sweetie, you're far too rational and a far better person than I could ever be. Anyone who ever dated or slept with Hodgie in the past is a loser in my book and not worth a penny. Now come give me a hug before your knight in shining armor whisks you away to play a heroine."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The safe house that Brennan was going to be living in was surprisingly close to D.C. After minor complaining from Brennan, Booth checked the property inside and out and escorted her inside with his hand at the small of her back.

"Agent Sarah Stevens and Agent Anna Lowry will be checking in with you every few hours."

"I still don't see why it's necessary, Booth."

"We compromised, Bones. I agreed not to require around the clock supervision and you agreed to follow the rules. Remember?"

"Those rules did not include '_no complaining'_"

Booth groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a feeling that could become a hobby of yours with your limited ability to come and go as you please."

"I'm sure you can find a way to help relieve some of that frustration, Booth."

Booth grinned and waggled his brows. "I don't expect that anyone will be following me again for another couple of days. And the first agent won't be checking in until some time in the morning." He swaggered up to her until he was close enough to hold her tightly against him. There was no hiding how turned on he was.

"You are very potently male."

Booth chuckled. "You doubted that?" he joked.

"Never."

He nibbled at her lips until he gained access to her welcoming mouth. He allowed his hands to wander and was delighted to discover that hers did, too. "Bones?" he asked near her ear as he started kissing her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because even though…" He pulled away and waited for her to open her eyes. "I need you to understand something." She nodded. "I was stupid out there in the desert. I didn't care who I hurt, including myself. But this, with you, is way too important to screw up. I never want to do anything to hurt you or us. This isn't just sex to me."

"I know, Booth. I wanted to be with you when you offered for us to try, but I never wanted to hurt you. When I rejected you, it was because I knew that it was more than just sex you wanted and I wasn't about to take advantage of you that way."

"And that has changed?" Booth's heart was racing. He hadn't expected the conversation to get so deep. He simply wanted her to understand where he was coming from so he wouldn't frighten her.

"There are things that we will see differently, but I'm willing to try and see things your way. I don't want to be afraid of what I expected to never have. I don't want to have regrets, Booth. When I turned you down, I was afraid a more intimate relationship would cause me to lose you when it would inevitably end. I'm not good at relationships." She calmly signaled for him to wait and listen. "When I went to the Maluku Islands, I realized that I made a mistake. I hoped that I wasn't too late. But writing a letter that may or may not ever get to you didn't seem the right way to tell you what I discovered. When we returned to D.C. and I learned about Hannah, I knew that protecting us was what caused me to lose you after all." She dropped her forehead to rest on his chest for a few moments.

"You've been through a lot, Booth. I don't want you to feel like I'm disrespecting you and belittling what you've been through these last few months. But I don't want to lose you, again, either. I don't want anymore regrets. I don't need anymore time to know I want to spend my time here on earth with you. I'm still leery of the concept of 30, 40, or 50 years. I think that's the scientist part of me that won't budge. But I know I want you today and when I wake up tomorrow I will want you again. And again the next day and the next day. I know I'm not any good at this and I'm probably not making any sense to you."

He wiped away a tear she didn't know had escaped her eye. "Shh. It's okay. I think I do understand."

"I need you, Booth. I know we should wait, but I don't know if I can. I don't want to ever wonder, "_what if_""

"I'm here. I've got you," he said. "I'm not ever leaving you… metaphorically speaking, of course." He grinned through his own teary eyes. "You're safe here in my arms. I don't want regrets, either. I need you, too. Over six years, Bones. It's not too soon."

He kissed her passionately. Booth never thought a day would come that he felt so full of hope and desire for the woman he loved more than he had ever loved any other woman. He knew she was the one. He just never knew she would ever be the one who would share his life. He took a much needed breath when he felt a wet tear. "It's okay, Baby. I've got you."

As clothes started to decorate the floor on the way to the bedroom, a desperate need started to escalate. He wanted their first time to be slow. He wanted to worship every part of her, but it was obvious that would have to wait until later. "You feel so good. So damn good. If this is another coma dream, I don't know how I'll go on this time."

"Booth? Is this what it was like? In the coma dream?" The tears came back.

"Bones?"

"I was so afraid of losing you that I kept you at a distance. I said no. And in here," She pointed to his heart, "you already lost me. Didn't you?"

"Shh. It's not your fault. Shhh. We're together now. We're safe."

Their love making was passionate. It was forgiving. It was healing. It was the release of all the emotions that had been kept in secret for over six years.

Before they reached the pinnacle of desire, the culmination of all the love they were feeling, they spent some time watching each other enjoying their touches and sounds.

"I've never felt like this, Booth."

"Me too, Baby."

"What?"

"I've never felt like this before… not like this. This is new for both of us. Making love, Bones. Right here, right now. It's just for us."

A few more passionate kisses, a few more wild thrusts, a few more moans and calling of each other's names and they were ready.

"Bones. Look at me, Baby. We're breaking the law…" Booth could barely breathe.

Brennan finished for him. "Breaking the law of physics. Oh Booth!"

"Come for me, Baby."

And with that, they tumbled into pure pleasure together for the first time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

Thank you for your reviews: **KatBonesCrazy, EowynGoldberry, Boneslover10, OoopsAmObsessed, BrennanBooth, **and** NCISaddict77.**

**Brenann & Booth:** I'm thrilled that those that reviewed were happy with the surprise kiss between B&B. I hope you weren't disappointed with Cam and Angela's reaction. I'm wondering if some other people were happy with it since some loyal reviewers either haven't read it yet or didn't have time to review… etc. I'm kind of nervous at what people thought about how this chapter ended. I'm metaphorically biting my nails on this one. LOL

**Brennan's new hair:** I'm wearing a big smile at the good reviews about her imaginary hairstyle. If you missed it, it was posted on my blog on March 9 and is titled _FanFic Info_.

**Their plan to get Hannah:** The fluffy muse made the plot take a temporary hike. But it's coming back!

**BrennanBooth:** Your English is great!

**Reviews and Spoiler Comments, etc…** I've moved those musings to my blog which can be found on my profile page. I've been updating more frequently and have a lot more to say since the last episode. You will also see links to interviews and see lots of fun photos.


	12. Terror Alert Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **I know I just updated this, but I couldn't let go of it. This is a very short but intense chapter to get the plot rolling full speed ahead after a couple chapters of pure fluff.

Booth's conversation on the phone is one-sided.

**Rating:** T

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 10: Terror Alert – Part 1**

Booth was awake long after Bones had fallen asleep. He just didn't want the night to end. He wanted to watch her and see that she would still be there in the morning. He considered waking her back up, but after the fun they had, he figured she would be a bit sore. That brought a grin. He had been shocked to find out how long it had been since she'd been with a man. For some irrational reason, it made him feel guiltier. He had waited for so long to be with her. He'd wanted only her and he settled for who was available when he was crushed in spirit. It was understandable really that he would fall for Hannah, but he also realized now that he hadn't been fair to Bones. He should've known what her reaction would be. Even though it had been so many years, he'd given little indication of wanting more. Bones needed directness not implications and innuendos. She needed time to adjust her way of thinking once he made his desires known. But that was all in the past. He couldn't change it. And Bones being the rational person she was had already looked past it all. It was him that was having the problem.

Eventually Booth fell asleep only to be woken up a couple of hours later by his cell phone. Booth leaned over Bones to grab his phone whispering to her that he was sorry for waking her up. It read 7:30.

"Booth."

"What?"

"Damn!" He ran his hands through his hair. "I… I'm about an hour away."

"Yes, sir."

"No, sir. I mean I was just being cautious."

"I have reason to believe that there will be a third. And we need to locate some engineers. Hold on a sec. I need to get my files."

He covered the phone. "Bones, I need Hannah's articles. Specifically the one on the bridge engineers."

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way with all the information I have that will hopefully complete the puzzle."

Brennan opened the file on her computer. "Wait, sir! You need federal reserves in Chicago. I'm on my way to the Pentagon!"

Booth flew out of bed grabbing his clothes and throwing them on as fast as he could. In the process, his foot missed its target in his boxers and he fell against the bed. He swore. But then he was looking up into the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to leave," he said. "I'd rather be here with you cuddled up next to your warm, sexy body."

She gave him warm smile. "Yeah, me too. But what can I do from here?"

Booth jumped back up, this time getting dressed without any problem. He dressed in his suit and grabbed his phone, badge, and gun. His FBI bullet proof vest was in the SUV and he suspected this would be a time he would need it ready at a moment's notice.

"Keep tabs on all the cable news stations while searching for information on U.S. bridges in high traffic city areas. Go all the way back to Minnesota as far as history is concerned. Check information on the two latest collapses in San Francisco and Detroit/Windsor. Check out Chicago's Interstate 90 which may be the next target. Find out everything you can about the bridge engineers listed in the article along with any other high profile engineers… and maybe even bridge inspectors. You're a genius. I'm sure you'll think of more."

Booth was talking a mile a minute. "Go, go… call me if you think of anything," urged Brennan. "And I'll call you when I find out anything. Oh, one more thing. The agent… how much does she know? Can she help?"

"Not much, but you can trust her. Brief her on this issue only and use her. Call me if you need me." He ran back quickly and gave her a long kiss.

"Please be smart. I'd like to say no hero stuff, but I should've known better the first time," she said sheepishly.

"Bones, don't panic. But, I love you and I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I can promise that."

She nodded with teary eyes and he left.

* * *

**Review Responses: Not many, but I didn't give you much time.**

**bones35:** "Sweet and intense"… music to my ears! *u*

**B&B getting together:** I'm so glad that you liked B&B getting together this early. I thought it was realistic seeing that Booth had been done with Hannah emotionally for awhile and he'd even been able to avoid her physically for awhile. And, of course, there was the break-up. B&B were already flirting. And 6 years!

**BBfansavl6's Review (in part):** "_**Really liked the line about how Booth knew she was the one but didn't know if she'd be the one to share his life. The intimate conversation between B&B was so good (and what I'm hoping for at some point in the show) and set the stage so well for "the event".**_ – More music to my ears. I was on cloud nine when I read that. Thank you so much for expressing your opinion on that. You seriously made my day.

**Cam & Angela's Reaction:** I was back and forth on Cam & Angela's reaction as in how big of a deal I wanted to make it. I'm glad you liked it!

**Barbie Dialogue:** I was hoping the Barbie dialogue would be funny!

**OoopsAmObsessed:** Thanks for hitting on all the major themes, too. Only 3 reviews in the short time frame, but your review along with the other two were simply amazing… it was like reading 10 reviews. Thank you soooo much! You're the best!

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

**Author's Notes:** The story will continue to get intense… major cliffhanger, I know. But I need to concentrate on my other stories for a couple of days. Please read and review and let me know what you think about its direction. There are 90 reviews on this story so far. The person who makes the 100th review gets to pick the next episode to extend the ending in my series of one-shots, _Now, that's more like it!_

**One More Author's Notes:** My reviews, opinions on spoilers, favorite quotes and even photos and links to interviews can now be seen on my Bones blog that I have finally gotten going now that I'm excited about the show again. The link is at the top of my profile page for those who are interested. I know there are people who read my reviews. I have to say I'm quite surprised but very happy. At the moment, I have speculation about next week and the episode review is coming next. Keep scrolling… there are tons of fun photos I've recently uploaded as well as spoilers and interviews.


	13. Terror Alert Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **The beginning of this chapter gives a lot of information. But the chapter will return to a dialogue between B&B.

**Rating:** T

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 12: Terror Alert – Part 2**

Booth dropped by his apartment to quickly shower and change into clean clothes. When he arrived at the Pentagon, he was still amazed at the unique building even though he'd already been there twice. He was briefed on the aftermath of the bridges collapsing. Currently, there hadn't been any indicators that they were caused by a bomb or any other type of foul play. Of course, it was too soon to have bridge inspectors at the scenes for a thorough investigation.

Booth explained what he'd found in Hannah's past news articles. She'd been first to get big stories published in top magazines. Separately, they didn't raise suspicions. A year ago, there were deaths of multiple doctors in New York City's health clinics. These health clinics could be used for urgent vaccinations if there was a threat. The deaths were reported to be from natural causes, but an investigator put all the cases together to gain suspicion and Hannah got the story. Most recently, she reported that leading doctors in nationally recognized hospitals have died. They were reported separately and all but one death were declared to be from natural causes. There was also a story about a prestigious doctor in his field who was a professor at the University of Pittsburgh that died. He spent most of his time working with vaccines and effective and efficient delivery systems to use in a bioterrorism attack. There are other articles she's reported on within the last couple of months: Another mayor that was impeached, the rising number of airports with security issues, the increased number of train accidents, the problem in the Wisconsin legislature, three governors that are being investigated, and the investigations of water plants in several states.

We're already aware of the smuggling of information from spies found in the Middle East. Hannah was just one of the spies that would hopefully lead to the real sources. We believe that the payoff for her is with the prior notification for newsworthy stories with no dates that could lead to a breakdown in many support systems in the country: more cities with funding cuts that have been laying off police support and firefighters, gas prices will continue to rise, mayors in two more unknown cities will be impeached over the next 6 months, small scale power outages in unknown places and times, two school shootings, and snipers hitting FBI agents. All have been put in protective custody.

There was an article about bridge engineers that have died. We're currently looking for reports on bridge inspectors and bridges failing their inspections. There was information on some small events that would happen in Detroit, San Francisco, and Chicago such as riots and increased gang related murders. I think we should consider increasing investigations on those and look for more unrelated events happening in those cities that've only been reported locally.

Booth spent the next few hours discussing the possibility of raising the terror alert in some cities and conferencing with agents in Detroit, San Francisco, and Chicago about current and possible events, on a small to large scale, in their cities including there surrounding metro areas. Another official fielded calls from Brennan who had tracked down information on bridge inspections and the names of the inspectors.

Chicago still hadn't seen any reports on failing bridges or infrastructure. However, reports were coming in about numerous fires breaking out in the city. He became alarmed of the possible consequences of surrounding fire departments being sent to help.

Brennan finally got a call through to Booth.

"Booth."

"It's me."

"Hey, Bones. Sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you until now."

"It was to be expected, Booth. But I've got information that may be relevant."

"You're a genius, Bones. What information have you uncovered?"

"Well, the news in San Francisco and Detroit are reporting difficulty treating the injured. Of course, they've been using hospitals outside the city, but even they are requiring help with staffing. Some hospitals are turning away victims. It's possibly due to recent outbreaks of Staphylococcus infections."

"Is that unusual? The infections I mean?"

"No. The infection is actually quite common. But the number of outbreaks has been increasing in all three cities. If I had clearance, I could investigate other cities that may have seen an increase recently."

"I'll see what I can do. But how are you doing?"

"Booth, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself."

"I know. But you know I'll still ask." She laughed and it sounded good to both of them. "Besides, I just realized that I haven't eaten today."

"I honestly never thought that would be possible. Booth forgets to eat?"

"Yeah, well, I've been talking and listening and thinking non-stop. And none of it has been pleasant. Until now, that is. I miss you."

"It's illogical considering the amount of time it's been since we've seen each other… but I understand it."

"Aw, Bones is that your way of saying you miss me too?"

"Yes." She could hear him chuckling.

"Booth. Turn on FoxNews."

"Why?"

"Hannah's on."

"What?" He pulled the phone away. "Hey, Isaacson. Turn on FoxNews." He returned to talking with Brennan. "What is she saying?"

"Apparently, she just had a story published last week about bridges failing their inspections in California. So she is being interviewed."

"So we could be looking at more."

"And now she's talking about the news story she is currently working on about the bridge engineers that we found unfinished."

"We already have agents tracking her. I knew this morning that she was in California. And she must be using multiple cell phones that she just replaces after using them once or twice. She's quick. We've only caught a few conversations that haven't given us much information."

"Will you be getting any sleep tonight?"

"I might go home for a few hours. Would you like for me to call you then?"

"If you're not too tired. You didn't get much sleep last night and you were already tired then."

"Oh, I remember," he said with a grin. "And I won't be too tired to talk to you for a few minutes. But I've gotta go."

"I'm already looking forward to your call."

**

* * *

**

**Reviews and Responses**

I'm sorry I've made you wait so long. My elevator story drifted me away for awhile. Thank you for your reviews: **KatBonesCrazy, JET1967, Aching Bones, bones35, nertooold54, EowynGoldberry, Boneslover10, **and** cheysma2000.**

**The Case:** It looks like the case is drawing you in. What will happen next? Where will it end? If all the information was overwhelming, well, it was supposed to feel like that. :)

**Booth & Bones**: I'm glad that you enjoyed their dialogue, and of course, the bedroom. The next chapter is titled, _**Sweet Dreams**_.


	14. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **I had a hard time not laughing and/or crying as I wrote the first paragraph. "What could have been" is a hard thing to deal with and from the perspective of this story; I find it amusing and sad at the same time. It pretty much starts with case work but ends with B&B fluff.

**Rating:** T

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 13: Sweet Dreams**

Booth spent his drive home thinking too much. The events that had taken place in the last few weeks felt like his life had become soap opera. But if it meant that he and Bones would end up together, he'd do it all over again. Hannah was so willing to follow him which was the hope of his superiors. He cringed at the thought that he and Hannah could still be together when he returned to the States if she had never been a spy. Bones could be alone and he'd probably still be living in rebound land existing in a relationship because he was impatient and wanted to remember what it was like to be wanted. He should have given Bones time and space to adjust to his declaration of his feelings for her instead of moving on. How long would that shallow relationship with Hannah have lasted? Would Bones have moved on, too, if it took him too long to realize loyalty to Bones was more important than loyalty to the wrong person, especially since Hannah made it quite clear that she was in it just for the fun?

He knew he needed to stop thinking about what could have been and focus on the here and now. So when he stopped at a gas station, he took time to call Hannah. He had a job to do.

"Hello, this is Hannah Burley."

"Hey, Hannah."

"Booth! I'm so glad you called. I was just thinking of you."

"Yeah? It was hard to stop thinking of you with the news repeating their interview with you. Wow, you are one lucky lady having just published that article about the bridge inspections."

"Apparently not lucky enough," Hannah said with a giggle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're on the phone and not here in sunny California," she said it as if it should be obvious. He was hoping for information on a future event for an article that had been halted. He should've known what she was implying, but she didn't need to be snarky about it. He wondered what he used to see in her.

"Hey, easy now. I've been quite busy all of a sudden. I might be heading to Detroit in the next couple of days. I've been put in charge of investigating the bridge catastrophes since they occurred almost simultaneously and happened in two separate states. That makes it federal business." He hoped she'd take the bait.

"Really? So you're thinking it's terrorism?"

"You know I can't tell you anything."

"You used to talk about your job. I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't thinking about the magnitude of this one." _Right!_ "Hey, I'm heading to Chicago."

"What's happening there? Does the president have business in Chicago?"

"I don't really know. I took a few days off to work on some side stories."

"You know, Hannah, most people don't work while they're on vacation." He knew someone else like that and he hoped he could change her mind about that once in awhile.

"I have an interview scheduled, but I could reschedule and go to Detroit. It would be nice to see you again. And you're right, I should relax a little."

"Anything could come up to change that plan, so I'll have to give you a call. Sorry that it would be last minute."

"I'm a reporter and journalist. I run off in a moment's notice. You know that."

_Yeah. I know that, now. I was too clouded in lust to see it before._

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

Brennan had dinner with Agent Lowry. She found her to be quite intelligent and friendly. She reminded her of Cam. Taking a break from the news and information investigating had been wonderful and she planned on reading some anthropology journals she'd been neglecting. She might be able to get some more of her book written before Booth called. Thinking of him brought back happy memories. She thought that maybe she should write an intimate Kathy and Andy scene that night.

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

Booth grabbed some take-out on the way home. He hoped a shower would revive him so he could eat and talk to Bones while being awake and alert.

Dressing in a pair of boxers after his shower, he was still thinking of Bones and wishing she was there. He could warm up his food so he grabbed his phone and clicked #1 for Bones.

Instead of her usual greeting of '_Brennan_', she answered, "Bones."

"Hey, Gorgeous!"

That gave her a few moments to remember from the night before.

"Bones?" he asked wondering if she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Oh, sorry."

Booth chuckled. "I wonder what _you_ were thinking about."

She quietly gasped. "You did that on purpose."

He laughed. "Guilty."

"You never concede."

"Oh, I'm more than willing to concede. I do believe you already found that out." A dreamy look appeared on his face that she unfortunately couldn't see, but she heard the change in his voice.

"Maybe we should talk about something neutral. I must have forgotten to pack my vibrator."

"Bones…" he groaned. He was still the Seeley Booth she knew. "If you must, it better be me you're thinking about."

"Who did you think I was fantasizing about?"

His heart started racing. "Uh, I don't know. Shemar Moore?"

"I don't know who that is."

He chuckled. "I should have known that. He's a T.V. actor the female population at the bureau seems to be attracted to. I guess I thought Angela may talk about him."

"Angela is married, Booth."

"First of all, with your views on monogamy, I'm surprised you would assume that. Second, I was talking about _Angela_."

"You do make a couple of very valid points."

"But I'm glad to hear that it's me. Uh… How long? You did say something like that to Sweets and me in the diner. And it just about killed me, by the way. You do not play fair."

"Which should I answer to first?" she asked teasingly.

"How long?"

"I haven't kept track of the time."

"That's crap and you know it. Should I guess?"

"That would be amusing."

"I didn't think you would say that." She laughed at him making him nervous. He wasn't sure wy exactly. "What I wish may not be what the truth is. You really want me to guess?"

"I didn't say you had to, Booth. I said it would be amusing."

"Thank, God!"

"I think it would be more appropriate in this situation to thank me."

"It was an expression. But thank you, Bones. So now are you going to tell me?"

"No, I don't think so."

He groaned. "Maybe we _should_ turn this topic to a more neutral one, but I don't want to talk about the case."

"Did you talk to Parker, today?"

That she would think about him right away warmed his heart. "I wish I had, but he was at a friend's house when I called."

"Will Rebecca tell him that you called?"

"I'm sure she will. I asked her to. You know, Bones, he really misses you."

"Did he say that?"

"Yes, he did. And he didn't even ask about your pool."

She laughed. "Maybe we could all do something together the next time he stays the weekend with you."

"There's nothing I'd like better than to spend time with my two favorite people. Well," he reconsidered. "Almost nothing." She chuckled. "I really need to get some sleep. I haven't had much lately. I'm surprised I'm still awake."

"You do have a lot of stamina."

"Oh, my God!" He croaked quietly and she laughed at him again. This time it had a sexy tone to it.

"Sweet dreams, Booth."

"Uh huh. Won't be a problem, Bones. Good night. Sweets dreams to you, too."

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

Thank you readers and reviewers once again. It's always a thrill and an encouragement to see alerts, favorites, and reviews. To: **Cheysma2000, Aching Bones, BBfansavl6, cast14, Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater, nertooold54, mendenbar, KatBonesCrazy, Boneslover10, Alexsmom, JET1967, **and **NCISaddict77… **

**The Case:** I'm happy to hear that this is turning out to be a good case. For those of you who were a bit overwhelmed and a little confused, it should become a little clearer in the next chapter when you hear more of Hannah's thoughts and what Booth and Brennan discover.

**Missing each other:** I thought it was cute, too. I think it's realistic after seeing the last episode with Brennan admitting to Booth that she understood what he was talking about when he said "_fate._" Very encouraging that she knew she was the _one_ and what that meant to him.

**Hannah helping a terrorist: **This is another thing that gets addressed in the next chapter. As far as the punishment, I haven't figured that out, yet. I found it interesting that HH would make Booth's love interest a journalist. I find it a bit dangerous for leaking information and ruining a case. It could be just too tempting for a journalist to pass up, IMO.


	15. Regrets & Revenge

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. _Time Magazine _has no connections to any of the storylines. *

**Author's Notes: **This is a transition chapter. It's written from Hannah's perspective. There's not much dialogue; however, this should put some pieces of the puzzle into place… and, hopefully, leave you hanging at the same time! :)

**Rating:** T

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 14: Regrets and Revenge**

Hannah didn't get much sleep that night. Mostly she tossed and turned thinking of Seeley, her career, and her regrets. She had sunk so far and she was going to pay dearly. But before that happened, she planned on getting the most of her remaining freedom. After all, she'd already committed the crimes. She deserved to reap the benefits. At least her name would be in print many times over. It's what she'd always expected to leave behind as a legacy. She was never the marrying kind. She hadn't ever planned on settling down in one place and raising a family. She was traveler. She wanted the exciting life of hopping from city to city looking for adventure. She'd been to every continent except for Antarctica and she had hoped that one day she would even get there. It would be one of her many regrets but certainly there were bigger ones than that.

When she was first approached by the enemy, she was taken in by their hospitality and genuine kindness. She'd visited very poor countries and always believed that America was too rich and arrogant. She chose to live with very little. It made traveling easier. It also made her an easy target. So when she was seduced by their philosophies on life, she didn't see a problem, at first. They promised her fame and wanted her to continue traveling and telling the masses what they thought life was really like around America. She was given insider tips for some of her articles. One of them was about the clinics in New York City. She wasn't at all suspicious of their knowledge at the time. But the suspicions did come as more and more tips were filtered to her for stories. She was in too deep when she was approached about a job in Afghanistan.

Hannah was told about the Middle Eastern people that were being smuggled into the United States, but she didn't know how. She was told that just having such knowledge made her their slave. They had a special job for her to do and they already had the time approved with her publisher. In Afghanistan, she was going to become an imbedded journalist in an American unit. She wanted to know how that could be arranged, but she wasn't privileged with that information until she was on her way. At each stopping point, the next step to her destination was revealed. She didn't get to her final stop until she'd traveled for five days. She was given verbal directions only and expected to remember them. Any other way was too risky. It was behind enemy lines that she found herself being abandoned.

Over the next two days, she had made three contacts. On the third day, she found herself in the middle of a combat zone and rescued by a U.S. Army Ranger. He fit the perimeters specified as an appropriate place to fall into and gain the trust of the entire unit. Sergeant Major Seeley Booth was a handsome man. Once he was stripped of his gear and uniform, she found he was more than handsome. He was easily seduced when she wanted to show her gratitude for saving her life. The gratitude may have been planned, but she really was thankful on two accounts. She very well could have died and it was unlikely that anyone would come looking for her. Secondly, she was thankful that she'd been saved by such a hot and high-ranked soldier who was so compatible with her sexual appetite. Knowing this was going to be part of her duties, she had brought a large supply of condoms with her and she hadn't regretted a moment using them.

Sergeant Major Seeley Booth was a tough nut to crack, at first. But once his superiors were able to identify her as a journalist working for _Time Magazine*_, she was allowed to stay and Seeley started to lower his wall of caution. As a journalist, she was naturally curious. She asked numerous questions and most of them were legitimate questions to drown out the more elaborate ones that would look suspicious on their own. She became so enamored by him; she even asked his permission to write an article just on him. It wasn't something that interested him. It surprised her until she learned how humble he was. She spent her weeks learning army routines, decision making protocols, operating procedures, and anything that might lead to future decision making by the U.S.

About two months after joining his unit, she was delivered a message saying that _Time Magazine_ was ready to pull her out to publish her stories. All of it had been preplanned, but she was confused by her reluctance to go. Everything was arranged for her to leave the following week. To her surprise, Seeley told her the next day that he was also leaving to return to Washington. It was F.B.I. business and he couldn't divulge any information. Hope started to grow within her. She knew what waited for her in her future. She would be leaking classified information to the enemy and in return she would receive even more inside tips for headliner stories for publication. She decided she wanted to make the best of her time in case she was ever caught. A relationship with an F.B.I. agent probably wasn't smart, but she had grown attached to him. And although she wasn't ready to name those feelings, she decided she had earned some happiness. All she needed to do was convince Seeley to allow her to follow him and then convince her sources that her relationship with him could be a benefit to them.

Once back in the States, she met with her enemy sources with her plan formulated. She figured she could draw information out of Seeley about F.B.I. business just as she'd been soaking information from the U.S. Army. The last part of her plan sealed the deal that allowed her to stay with Seeley without question. That plan was to blackmail Seeley if he ever learned the truth. And that nugget of gold was Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Hannah had known about Temperance almost from the beginning. She was Seeley's favorite topic of conversation. Many of his stories were quite amusing. And it was obvious that he'd formed a special bond with her after they'd been partners with each other for so many years. She suspected there was more, but he was adamant that they'd never been more than just friends. He was so honest that she believed him, but she also knew that if Temperance's life was threatened, he wouldn't be able to let go of her without a fight. And that was what she needed.

When Hannah met Temperance, she was as amusing as Seeley's stories had made her out to be. She thought Temperance was an anomaly. She studied social groups and their cultures, but she didn't understand her own. Eventually, Hannah grew bored of her lack of social awareness. She began to wonder how Seeley could have worked with her for so long. As the weeks went by, she started to become annoyed with Seeley's attention towards "_his Bones_". It angered her just enough to keep her on track with her goal. Emotions were over-rated. Success and fun were her goals. So when the tips were given to her, her concern for other people began to decrease. She didn't allow herself to feel anything for the people she wrote about. Even while she had pre-written some of her articles, the consequences weren't real to her. She didn't see faces… just words on a page. But all that ended almost 24 hours earlier.

As she witnessed the collapse of the bridge in San Francisco, she shuttered at what she was witnessing. She knew that something was going to happen, but she hadn't expected the magnitude of the scene that unfolded in front of her. She'd known she was flirting with a powerful enemy, but she finally realized what she should have seen long ago. She was working for terrorists. And because of her… because she was one person, one piece of the link… many people died on and under the collapsed bridges. Obviously the terrorists could have found someone besides her to do their dirty work, but it was still her greed that put their blood on her hands. In her eyes, she was responsible for their pain.

She fell back to a long-lived belief system… emotions were over-rated. After her initial shock, she spent the remainder of the day covering the news and giving interviews to news stations around the globe. She kept herself busy in order not to think about random thoughts that would be only harmful and useless to her goals. She already had the next few days planned when Seeley called her. He was just the fun distraction she needed in her life right then.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Flashback from chapter 13:**_

"_Hello, this is Hannah Burley."_

"_Hey, Hannah."_

"_Booth! I'm so glad you called. I was just thinking of you."_

"_Yeah? It was hard to stop thinking of you with the news repeating their interview with you. Wow, you are one lucky lady having just published that article about the bridge inspections."_

"_Apparently not lucky enough," Hannah said with a giggle._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You're on the phone and not here in sunny California," she said it as if it should be obvious._

"_Hey, easy now. I've been quite busy all of a sudden. I might be heading to Detroit in the next couple of days. I've been put in charge of investigating the bridge catastrophes since they occurred almost simultaneously and happened in two separate states. That makes it federal business." _

"_Really? So you're thinking it's terrorism?"_

"_You know I can't tell you anything."_

"_You used to talk about your job. I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't thinking about the magnitude of this one… Hey, I'm heading to Chicago." _

"_What's happening there? Does the president have business in Chicago?"_

"_I don't really know. I took a few days off to work on some side stories." _

"_You know, Hannah, most people don't work while they're on vacation." _

"_I have an interview scheduled, but I could reschedule and go to Detroit. It would be nice to see you again. And you're right, I should relax a little."_

"_Anything could come up to change that plan, so I'll have to give you a call. Sorry that it would be last minute."_

"_I'm a reporter and journalist. I run off in a moment's notice. You know that."_

_**Flashback from chapter 13 is complete.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As the recent past kept circling her mind keeping her from sleep, she finally just got up to start making new plans. Discovering that Seeley was investigating the collapsed bridges, she knew changes were necessary. He was too close to finding the truth about her. And she just wasn't ready for that to happen. She'd been through too much not to see her name in print with all the articles she'd already written. So, if Seeley was going to Detroit, so was she. He became her number one concern that week. Her second priority was putting precautions in place. That meant it was time to locate several FBI agents and the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan in order to put stage two into action.

* * *

**Reviews and Responses**

Thanks again for all your reviews and enthusiasm for this story!

To: **chymom, cast14, cheysma2000, ScotFree, Diko, KatBonesCrazy, Boneslover10, mendenbar, **and** NCISaddict77**…

**B&B's Phone Conversation:** I'm so glad that many of you found it funny! :[) It also made me not feel as silly as I laughed while writing it. :[)

**Parker:** It could just be me and my silly perspective, but as little as Parker is actually present on the show, I see him as the "linchpin" in their relationship. Brennan has always been so supportive of Booth as a father and I think Booth has seen a lot of changes in Bones because of Parker and his role as a father. If not for that dynamic, I don't know if Booth would have been as effective with all he has taught her about "all kinds of families," love, accepting her dad and his mistakes, wanting a baby, etc. Anyway… **Mendenbar **mentioned how she liked that they both wanted to talk about him on the phone when they needed a neutral topic… and that's how I ended up rambling about Parker, here. :[)

**The Case: **It looks like many of you are enjoying the case. I like all the speculations. I hope I explained enough for it to start making more sense while still leaving it open for a few different possible endings.

**Chymom:** I love all your questions! They are very inspiring and some provide new angles to look at that I might not have thought of, otherwise.

**Diko:** Isn't it great that David is such a great actor that we can picture his face if he heard Brennan talking about her vibrator?

**Review Alert:** I think every reader would get a good laugh from this review by **ScotFree: **_I enjoyed that! Especially Booth's realization that his relationship with Hannah was shallow (I'm thinking about as deep as a toddler's paddling pool!) and never heading long-term._

**A question for you:** Has anyone else wondered about Booth and Hannah using protection in the desert? I mean, he just whips it out under a fig tree because he just happened to have thought to bring condoms with him? Seriously?


	16. The Sooner the Better

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

**Author's Notes: **Just a little bit of FBI information. Fifty-three of the fifty-six FBI field offices (also called divisions) are overseen by a special agent in charge. The field offices in Washington D.C., New York City, and Los Angeles are headed by an assistant director due to their size. Within these field offices are a total of about 400 resident agencies located in smaller cities and towns. Resident agencies are managed by supervisory special agents.

**Rating:** T

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 15: The Sooner the Better**

_As the recent past kept circling her mind keeping her from sleep, [Hannah] finally just got up to start making new plans. Discovering that Seeley was investigating the collapsed bridges, she knew changes were necessary. He was too close to finding the truth about her. And she just wasn't ready for that to happen. She'd been through too much not to see her name in print with all the articles she'd already written. So, if Seeley was going to Detroit, so was she. He became her number one concern that week. Her second priority was putting precautions in place. That meant it was time to locate several FBI agents and the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan in order to put stage two into action._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth smiled. When he reached for his phone and noticed that Brennan had called while he was in the shower, he quickly hit #1 on his speed dial.

"Brennan."

"Hey, gorgeous. Good morning."

She laughed. "Talking to you makes me believe it could be a good morning."

Booth immediately sobered. "What's that mean? Did something happen?"

She sighed. "Hannah's looking for me."

He waited a few moments, but she didn't continue. "Details, Bones."

"She's left messages on all of my phones (cell, home and office) as well as with Angela."

"Are you alone?"

"I'm fine, Booth. She obviously doesn't know where I am."

"At least not yet."

"Agent Stevens will be here around ten."

"The first thing I'm going to do today is start tracking all calls made to you and the Jeffersonian. And then I'm going to do some checking on the agents we have in safe houses. I'll probably want to meet with both agents sometime today."

"I don't think it's necessary, but if it means I'll get to see you, I think the meeting is a great idea."

"Now you're talking!"

"I've been talking."

Booth imagined her forehead scrunched up in confusion. He chuckled. "It means I like what you said."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you agree. The sooner the better."

Booth groaned.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth called all the agents in safe houses to get their phones on a tracking system. Everything outside of New York City had been quiet. Both Agent Isaacson and Special Agent Wilson, housed separately, had received phone calls from their spouses and their assistant director from the New York City field office. Booth was surprised that the two agents had been calling each other. His gut told him that he should look into their histories to find any connections outside the Bureau.

Agent Paul in the Minneapolis metropolitan area had received phone calls from his brother, the special agent in charge of his field office, and his FBI partner. Again, Booth was surprised. He decided he needed to call Special Agent Peters to see if he'd authorized Agent Paul to stay in contact with his partner. Then he would start looking for connections outside the Bureau between Agent Paulis and his partner, Agent Jackson.

What he discovered in his investigations of the agents made him suspicious. He immediately started tracking calls on Agents Stevens' and Lowry's office, home, and cell phones.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was shortly after noon when Booth changed his clothes and left the Hoover in another vehicle to avoid detection from anyone who may be following him. He knew Agent Stevens had seen Brennan at 10:00 AM and that Agent Lowry would be there around 6:00 PM. That gave them time to make some plans. Booth called ahead to let Brennan know he was on his way but didn't give her any details, yet.

Booth was wound tight all morning and now he was very focused on what he needed to do that afternoon. He wanted everything planned as soon as possible so he could relieve some of his stress and concerns. His body was stiff as a board. But as soon as Booth walked into the safe house occupied by Brennan, he found himself in her arms and his legs turned to jelly. He quickly forgot all his concerns as he shared passionate kisses with her.

When they eventually pulled away from their kisses, Brennan smiled brightly. "The sooner the better comment had a real effect on you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it did. And I haven't had a lunch break, yet."

"What are you hungry for?"

"Like you need to ask."

She treated him to a sultry chuckle. "Are you sure we can spare the time?"

Booth looked at his watch. "We have five hours. Yep. I think an hour is acceptable."

"I hardly think an hour is enough time."

He swatted her bottom. "Be good. If we get everything done quickly, maybe we'll have time for a second round." Her eyes twinkled. "Or, we can wait until we're done with everything and have more time afterwards." Her smile faded.

"Let's go with your first plan."

"I like the way you think, Dr. Brennan."

Booth led her to the bedroom, absently dropped his gun, keys, and phone on the bedside table, and lowered her onto the bed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Completely spent, Brennan and Booth were struggling to get themselves out of bed.

"As much I want to stay here, Bones, we need to get up. It's already 2:30."

"I told you an hour wasn't long enough."

"After this assignment is done, I wanna take a whole week off and just spend it in bed."

Brennan laughed. "I don't think I've ever taken a whole week off unless it was for a dig."

"Maybe…" he snuggled closer and started kissing her neck. "I can…" He reached her ear and sucked on her lobe. "Change that for you." He started kissing down her collar bone when Brennan heard her phone buzz.

"Hold that thought." She started to roll over, but he caught her. "Booth." She giggled. "We have my phone set up to track calls."

He groaned and let her roll over. But he lifted her hair and started kissing the nape of her neck. She hadn't expected that so her caller heard her gasp and giggle.

"Brennan." There was silence. Booth's hand snuck over her side and caressed her abdomen. "Hello. This is Dr. Brennan."

"Temperance?"

Only one person called her by her full name. "Hannah. I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. I've been very busy, today."

Booth's hand stilled immediately and Brennan sat up and leaned up against the headboard.

"Well, I'm glad that I finally found you. I guess I should have called Seeley sooner."

Brennan's jaw dropped as she pulled the phone away from her ear. She looked at the bedside table and saw her phone sitting next to Booth's keys and gun. Booth followed her gaze and realized the mistake. He held his hand out and she gratefully gave him his phone. She didn't feel confident in talking herself out of that one.

"Hannah. Sorry about the phone mix up. I was going to call you later about my trip to Detroit."

Brennan's eyebrows went up. She wasn't aware of it, yet, but figured it was on the list of things to plan that afternoon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

Thank you for all the reviews and messages: **KatBonesCrazy, nertooold54, JET1967, cheysma2000, Boneslover10, EowynGoldberry, NCISaddict77, BrennanBooth, Aching Bones, omslagspapper, **and** mendenbar**…

**Booth's condom issue:** Some people pointed out that Hannah could have been on birth control which is very likely. What I was concerned about were diseases. After all, he just met her. **Mendenbar** had very good information on this issue: "_At one time, a soldier's daily supplies came with condoms. Don't know if they still do, but I know that they are available somewhere on base. If nothing else, soldiers find them useful to keep sand (or water)(or mud) out of the barrels of their weapons."_

**Clearing up questions:** I'm so glad that the last chapter was helpful while leaving you waiting for more. One review mentioned that it was good to get into Hannah's head.

**The Agents:** I purposely left out information about the agents in New York and Minnesota. It'll be coming up again later.

**Omslagspapper: **I agree about how ridiculous it was to do that off base in a war zone. The other thing that gets me, **and I addressed it in the last chapter the best I could**, is that in real life reporters/journalists who have been rescued from enemy territory get sent home. They don't get embedded in a unit… at least not the ones I've seen on the news. I know it's not exactly the same, but still… That whole storyline was unrealistic to me. And seriously, why would the army want him back after having a brain tumor removed?


	17. Where's Brennan?  Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 16: Where's Brennan? (Part 1)**

"_Hannah. Sorry about the phone mix up. I was going to call you later about my trip to Detroit."_

_Brennan's eyebrows went up. She wasn't aware of it, yet, but figured it was on the list of things to plan that afternoon. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth had already spoken with state and federal agents in Detroit and assistants working with the governor of Michigan and the mayor of Detroit. Things were deep in red tape considering the international border. The investigation in Detroit had witness reports that at least five cars had fallen into the river, stateside. Four severely burned bodies had been recovered on shore in the early morning hours. Cam and Clark were on their way on a five o'clock flight. Booth dreaded having to tell Brennan that news.

Shortly before leaving to see Brennan, the President ordered for the Detroit/Windsor tunnel to be closed. They still had several people that were being held for questioning that had crossed the border after the bridge collapsed. Booth was booked on a later flight. He hoped that he'd convinced Hannah to stay away since he was going to be busier than he thought. The last thing he needed was for Hannah to be expecting to see Brennan when he got updates from Cam and Clark.

Booth met Bones in the kitchen after talking with Hannah and getting an update from an agent in Detroit. She had the television on a national news network and was happy that the kitchen was supplied with a decent sized television so she could work at the table.

"What's the news reporting, Bones?"

"According to reports, the President will be visiting Detroit tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah. I just found that out. Listen, I'm going to be leaving on an eleven-thirty flight to Detroit."

"I understand."

Another phone call interrupted them. "It's Cam," he told her.

"Booth, I'm sure you've heard that Clark and I are going to Detroit."

"Yes, I know. I just haven't had the chance to call you, yet."

"Why are we being escorted by federal agents?"

"Yeah. About that… Can you call me back later when you're at home?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you call."

"Will Dr. Brennan be taken off her undercover assignment to assist us? I think we're going to be dealing with more bone than tissue."

"I'll explain later. I'm sure the agents will brief you on their roles when they pick you up, but I can give you more information."

"Seeley, this is a secure building."

"No, Camille. Not now."

"I don't like this."

"I know you don't, but you trust me. Right?"

"Yeah, big guy. I do. I'll talk to you in a couple of hours."

"Bye, Cam."

Booth let out a big sigh before sitting at the table to explain things to Brennan.

"It sounds like a lot has kept you busy this morning."

"That's an understatement. First let me explain why I'm going to Detroit when I thought I would just use phone conferencing with other federal agents that we sent, yesterday."

Of course, after giving her all the details on the trip, he couldn't stall the inevitable. "Bones, Cam and Clark are leaving on a five o'clock flight to Detroit."

"To help identify the burned bodies." He only nodded and then waited for her arguments. "Booth, you must know I need to be there. There'll be considerable tissue damage. I'll need to examine the bones if dental records are unsuccessful."

"We don't know if that's the case, yet. But I insisted that Cam and Clark go to oversee the work since this is an international investigation."

"Is Hannah going to be there?"

"She'll be covering a news story there. It didn't surprise me since we knew about the recent article she published about the bridge inspections. But, hopefully, I've convinced her that I'll be too busy to see her."

"What if she doesn't stay away? She'll want to know why Cam is there instead of me. She's going to start looking for me more earnestly."

"I'll think of something to tell her. You're not going. It's too dangerous for you, Bones."

"It's ludicrous that I can't do my job. This is probably why I've been made a target."

"All the more reason for you to stay here," he argued back. She crossed her arms over her ribs and glared at him. He wanted to laugh. _This is the woman who was pudding in my arms an hour ago._ "If you're there, how will I be able to concentrate knowing that you're a possible target while you're there? Huh, Bones? I have a job, too. And Cam can web conference with you."

"She knows I'm here? In a safe house?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to have to tell her. She's already grilling me for answers."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth and Brennan worked together on an explanation for why she was in a safe house. They decided it was best that Cam didn't know that Hannah was involved with anything surrounding her or the bridge collapses. Booth took a few more calls before agents Stevens and Lowry arrived with dinner for their meeting, but mostly they cuddled and enjoyed each other's company for the hour they had left together.

Booth was unable to read anything suspicious in the agents' behavior during their discussion around Brennan and the bridge collapses. He threw in a couple casual questions during the time they talked socially. When he left, he was moderately okay with leaving Brennan under their supervision. But he was going to continue to look into their military backgrounds.

"Bones, is your phone charged?"

"Yes, of course. Why would I forget to do something like that?"

He wanted to tell her normal people forget to do that all the time, but he knew that would be a bad idea. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just checking." She rolled her eyes. "What? Did you think I was going to suddenly not be an Alpha-male and become less protective while you're in a safe house?"

She couldn't help the smile that came when she saw the smirk appear. "I have enough food and I can always get more from the agents. I'll keep the doors and windows locked. I'll answer the phone when you call. Did I forget anything?"

He chuckled and then drew her into a hug before giving her a few good-bye kisses.

* * *

**Review Responses**

Sorry for such the long wait. Musie took a break the last week and a half.

Thank you for your reviews: **KatBonesCrazy, Diko, JET1967, NCISaddict77, Xoc13, Mezzo187, Boneslover10, mendenbar, SouthunLady, Aching Bones, **and** omslagspapper…**

**Only part 1 of "Where's Brennan?"** Yes. There is a part 2. Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter.

**Phone Mix-Up:** Yeah, it was the middle of the day and they could have been working. I wonder what story he has for her if she looks for him in Detroit? It will have to be good if Hannah's going to believe in a sudden partner separation. I would love to read everyone's ideas.

**KatBonesCrazy: **And things just got even more complicated for Booth when it comes to Hannah!

**Suspicious Agents:** There was a clue in this chapter, but you'll find out more later.


	18. Where's Brennan? Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

_Author's notes and responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 17: Where's Brennan? (Part 2)**

_From Chapter 16:_

_Booth was unable to read anything suspicious in the agents' behavior during their discussion around Brennan and the bridge collapses. He threw in a couple casual questions during the time they talked socially. When he left, he was moderately okay with leaving Brennan under their supervision. But he was going to continue to look into their military backgrounds. _

"_Bones, is your phone charged?"_

"_Yes, of course. Why would I forget to do something like that?"_

_He wanted to tell her normal people forget to do that all the time, but he knew that would be a bad idea. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just checking." She rolled her eyes. "What? Did you think I was going to suddenly not be an Alpha-male and become less protective while you're in a safe house?" _

_She couldn't help the smile that came when she saw the smirk appear. "I have enough food and I can always get more from the agents. I'll keep the doors and windows locked. I'll answer the phone when you call. Did I forget anything?"_

_He chuckled and then drew her into a hug before giving her a few good-bye kisses._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth arrived at Detroit Metro Airport, he was greeted by Cam and Agent Ferguson.

"Any preliminary findings?" Booth asked Cam.

"And hello to you, too," she said a bit sarcastically.

"A little testy, Camille?"

"Watch it big guy. Your smile may work on other people, but you know it doesn't work on me."

"Right," he mumbled.

Agent Ferguson watched in amusement. "Sounds like you have a long history!"

"Are you saying we're old?" joked Booth.

Agent Ferguson just laughed it off for which Cam was thankful for. She knew she was being impatient. It had been a long strange day and she still didn't have enough answers to make her feel comfortable. Booth's day must have been worse. She couldn't imagine what had him in such a good mood.

"So, update me… just don't give me any gray hairs."

Cam rolled her eyes. "The sites were adequately secured. We'll be ready to start examinations bright and early in the morning."

Agent Ferguson added, "So far, the media has been relentless, but we've kept them distracted with other news for the most part. Like Dr. Saroyan said, we have the area secured and that includes tenting the site to keep the helicopters away."

"That's good to hear." Booth said more to himself than the others. He really hoped Hannah would stay away.

"It's late. Let's get the two of you to the hotel for the night."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth and Cam walked into the lobby of the hotel and Booth followed her to the elevator.

"Hey, hold on. I know you're tired, but aren't you going to wait for me to check in?"

"Yeah. About that. Someone made a mistake. Either our room reservations were canceled or they were never booked. We were able to get two rooms so you have a choice. Would you like to stay with Clark or with me?"

Booth eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What?" she asked. "Certainly you didn't expect me to share a room with Clark?"

He ran his hand through his hair. The twenty minute nap on the plane wasn't nearly enough but it was probably enough to keep him up longer than he wanted to be. "The hotel is seriously full?"

"Lots of reporters," confirmed Cam.

"Okay, okay. That makes sense. I'll stay with you. We have things to talk about."

"Finally."

"You really are touchy, tonight. Is Michelle okay? Paul?"

Cam's facial muscles relaxed at his genuine concern. "Michelle's staying with a friend and Paul was in delivery. He's on call tonight so I don't think I should keep him up. He needs to sleep when he can and those hospital beds are not the most comfortable things to sleep on."

"I didn't know he had to be right at the hospital." Booth said as they entered the hotel room they would be sharing.

"Normally, he doesn't, but he has an expecting mom who is in preterm labor for the second time. Her first child was delivered very prematurely and now it seems to be happening all over again. He undeservedly feels responsible for not being able to find the reason for the contractions and unable to keep the contractions from returning."

"He seems to really care about his patients."

"Yes… he… does."

"Uh oh. I sense trouble?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But right now I want to hear about what's really going on here. It's been killing me to have to wait an extra few hours."

"Oh, I'm sure. You haven't changed much over the years."

"The charm still isn't working. Out with it."

"Fine," he chuckled. "And I really am sorry I wasn't able to talk earlier. Let's start with Bones."

"I thought you said…" He lifted a brow. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Bones is not working undercover." Cam looked at him in disbelief.

"What the hell, Seeley? I'm her boss."

Booth sighed. "Just wait for it, will ya?" She looked annoyed but didn't say anything. "Bones is in a safe house along with some federal agents in other cities." Cam instantly looked worried and all the fight seemed to drift away.

"We have reason to believe that the people responsible for the attacks on the bridges are also targeting individual people who are believed to be standing in the way of their plans."

"And Dr. Brennan can identify anyone… victims or suspects with plastic surgery," said Cam in understanding. "Oh God, Booth. You must be worried sick. How are you holding up?"

"I'm putting my faith in God on this one. I don't have a good feeling about one too many people. But Bones can take care of herself most of the time and I think she's actually being cautious and following my rules for once."

Cam scoffed and he glared at her. "Don't burst my bubble," he said seriously.

Booth's phone buzzed. "Booth." He instantly smiled.

"Hey Bones! Checkin' in?" He looked smugly at Cam.

"Relax. I was just joking." Cam burst out with laughter. "That's Cam… Yes, she knows… No… Yes…"

"Cam," Booth looked at her. "I'm going to finish this call in the hall."

Cam's curiosity was piqued. The cop in her suspected there were things she still didn't know. "No, that's not necessary. I wanted to get in the shower. You can stay here."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hannah secretly watched as Seeley walked into the hotel lobby with Dr. Saroyan. Obtaining hotel reservations had been easier than she thought and it was even easier to get his FBI rooms canceled. But things were not working out as she planned at all and she was beyond annoyed. She had hoped to offer Seeley to stay the night with her in her hotel room. But instead he was staying with his former girlfriend. She wondered where Temperance was. Wouldn't she be in Detroit if Dr. Saroyan was? It didn't make any sense and that was not something she could accept. She felt a hot anger spread through her like she hadn't felt in a very long time. Hannah reached into her purse for the cell phone she had stolen from a man in the airport and called Temperance. It went to voice mail.

"_Temperance, it's Hannah. I'm a little concerned about Seeley and you're the only person I know to call. He told me to meet him at Detroit Metro, but he didn't show up alone. He's with Dr. Saroyan. Since you're not here, I'm concerned he's seeing this woman behind my back. I don't mean to dump on you, but I feel so alone. Please call me back."_

Satisfied with her message, she ended the call and called Agent Paul.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Review Responses**

I am so sorry for the wait! Thank you for the encouraging reviews. They always make me smile! Thanks: **bookwormlady, mendenbar, NCISaddict77, Boneslover10, cheysma2000, Diko, KatBonesCrazy, Aching Bones, **and** l20.**

**"It's a dangerous game of cat and mouse, but who's the cat and who's the mouse?"** :-Good question, _**KatBonesCrazy!**_

**"Booth is only moderately okay with leaving Brennan with the agents? My gut says something stinks in the safe house!"** – Who did Hannah call last? You can find the names for the people in chapter 16 (I have it titled as 15, _The Sooner the Better_, because I started with a prologue for chapter 1.)

**Diko **– I'm glad you found your muse! I just went to your profile page. Looks like you have some cool stories I need to read!

**"Always thought Hannah wasn't the goody goody they tried to make her out to be. I can see her as a psyco nut job very easily." **– LOL Yeah, I had a hard time with just the concept of a special agent dating a journalist. Can you imagine the temptation of a journalist gone bad at publishing something that would ruin a court case? Ouch! In _Aliens in the Spaceship_, he wasn't at all impressed with the profession. But… he was dating Cam at the time.

**"I know Hannah likes him, but is Booth in danger as well for poking around?" **Good question _**bookwormlady**_! :)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know I've gotten very behind. I'm determined to get caught up before I start any other multi-chapter fics. My Current Plan…

**Current Stories**

_**Sweets' Plan for the Truth**_ ~ A ways to go but another chapter should be coming soon… I'm not happy with it so it needs to be revised.

_**A Hero's Sacrifice**_ ~ Getting close to being done.

_**The Trouble in the Triangle**_ ~ A Ways to go. The next chapter is only in outline form.

_**What Could Have Been**_ – Close to being done but has been abandoned for so long that it needs a story summary before I can start a new chapter. That's been what I've been procrastinating on since the case has so many details. But I'm not forgetting about it.

**Future Stories**

**Sequel to**_ - He Called Me Baby:_ _**He Called Me Doc**_

**Possible Sequel to**_ - Sweets' Plan for the Truth:_ _(I have a few different ideas.)_

_Possibly a fanfic following the season 6 finale_

* * *

My blog has been updated regularly this month. (Link near the top on my profile) I know that some readers liked to read my reviews that used to be posted on my profile page.

And I also want to make a shout out to a fairly new Bones forum called Bonesology that started in November. It has really grown and it is so well organized and has great discussions. I would love to see you there! (The link is on my blog.)


	19. Head Games

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

_Author's notes and responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 18: Head Games**

_From Chapter 17:_

"_Temperance, it's Hannah. I'm a little concerned about Seeley and you're the only person I know to call. He told me to meet him at Detroit Metro, but he didn't show up alone. He's with Dr. Saroyan. Since you're not here, I'm concerned he's seeing this woman behind my back. I don't mean to dump on you, but I feel so alone. Please call me back."_

Satisfied with her message, she ended the call and called Agent Paul.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam knocked on the bathroom door but wasn't able to get Booth's attention. She opened it a crack and called to him. Booth was startled out of his daydream.

"What do you need, Camille?" growled Booth.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked highly amused. "How long has it been since you've seen Hannah?"

"Not long enough," Booth mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. What did you want?"

"Dr. Brennan just called. She said it was important."

"You let her hang up? What were you thinking?"

Before she could react by looking away, Booth turned the shower off, grabbed a towel, and was running back into the bedroom.

"Where's my phone?" yelled Booth. He turned around to see Cam in the doorway holding his phone out to him with a smirk on her face. "This isn't funny, Camille," he growled.

"Relax big guy. If she was in danger, she wouldn't have waited for you to call her back."

Booth grabbed the phone and started to pace as he called Brennan. He stopped suddenly. "Bones, don't scare the shit out of me like that again… No, I didn't soil my pants. I didn't mean it literally. Besides, I'm not wearing any pants."

Cam covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. She thought the partners were as hilarious as they had been before they parted ways. She was happy that they could continue their partnership even if it was a surprise to her that Booth could move on.

"Bad timing," he hissed. "I can't think about that right now," he whispered.

That piqued Cam's curiosity.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan was highly amused thinking about Booth's predicament. She imagined he would be very embarrassed if Cam noticed any arousal in him.

"It's not my fault you couldn't wait to call me until after you dressed. Are you at least wearing a towel?" She heard him groan and whispered an answer about bad timing. She supposed she should give him a break considering he was with Cam.

"So, is this a social call?" he asked.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Did Cam leave? Because it could be a social call." She counted in her head… three, two, one…

Booth half growled and whined, "Bones…" He gave a big sigh. "You told Cam it was important. Did something happen?"

"Hannah left a voice mail message."

When she didn't offer further information, he prodded her. "And…"

"She's there in Detroit. She's spying on you."

"Damn. Okay, tell me exactly what she said."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Cam, I have to go out for a bit," he said as he gathered up some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Now?"

"Yes, now," he responded in irritation. "Sorry." He looked back at her with a contrite expression.

"Don't be sorry. I haven't been very pleasant."

"Well, that's true."

She lifted a brow. "Thanks for the confirmation, Dr. Brennan."

He chuckled and closed the bathroom door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So, your flight is arranged? When will you be landing?" asked Hannah. "Perfect. I want you to call me as soon as you locate her… My hunches are usually correct. Are you questioning my authority?"

She heard a knock and missed what he'd said. She couldn't imagine who would be knocking on her door at that time of night. She carefully opened it just a little ways.

"Booth?" She hit '_end_' on her cell. "Uh, how did you know I was here?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Dr. Brennan." said Hannah.

He nodded. "All I had to do was flash my badge to get your room number. What kind of game are you playing?" he asked without emotion and it made her squirm a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap. I know what you're up to. Obviously, you don't know Bones very well. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by your accusations. Are you going to let me in?"

"I think this conversation is done. You're obviously upset and exhausted."

"Oh, this conversation is definitely not over." Booth stuck his foot in the doorway before she could shut the door. "Who were you just talking to at this time of night?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business, Hannah. You lied to Bones for the sole purpose of getting her to doubt me."

She laughed sarcastically. "Because you're so damned trustworthy."

"I'm the one who has nothing to hide."

"And you think I do? You know, there are journalists in other parts of the world."

His faced softened and Hannah inwardly sighed with relief. For a minute there, she thought she had blown her cover. "Why don't you come in?"

"No, you're right. I'm exhausted and I'm taking it out on you. Do you want to meet me for breakfast?"

"What time?"

"Seven?" he asked.

"Early bird gets the worm."

"Early bird gets the story," Booth said with a smirk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He knew he had regained the power when he saw Hannah smile. He couldn't believe he once found that sexy. He sent Brennan a quick text before entering the dark hotel room where Cam was already sleeping.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. My son is doing better after complications following a planned surgery to help with diminished mobility from cerebral palsy.

The next chapter has some interesting twists and may become intense.

Review responses for: **KatBonesCrazy, Diko, EowynGoldberry, Boneslover10, turtle001, mendenbar, Aching Bones, **and **anteffyhotmail**

**Hannah:** Devious is right. She covered her bases with trying to get Brennan jealous by making her believe that Booth was cheating on her with Hannah and/or Cam.

**Brennan:** She's too smart to fall for Hannah's plans. In my opinion, jealousy is not natural for her especially when she's confident in her relationship with Booth.

**Booth's Reservations:** I was thinking Hannah was able to cancel them by hacking their computer system.

******anteffyhotmail **: Word usage - Yep… I goofed a couple of times and haven't gone back to correct them, yet. Booth – I used to feel the same way about him this season, but my faith in him is coming back.


	20. Chapters 1 to 18 Summary

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** I summarized this very quickly due to people wanting an update. Please forgive any typos. A new chapter will be coming soon!

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Summary of Chapters 1-18**

**Story Summary: **What if Booth's relationship with Hannah isn't all that it appears to be? Who is the mysterious informant that Booth has been working with? The secrets pile up and Booth wonders if he'll ever be able to unbury the truth without permanently losing Bones and all of his friends.

**Prologue:** There is a secret reason for Booth getting out of joining the team for Angela & Hodgin's announcement.

**Chapter 1: Lies, Confusion and Distance**

Hannah questions Booth about his commitment to her and asks questions about Brennan. He is determined to keep distance between Brennan and him in order not to jeopardize the mission.

Booth doesn't like that Hannah and Brennan want to be friends. Booth finds out that Brennan has been having regrets since the Lauren Eames case. Booth wonders if he should dare to be hopeful.

**Chapter 2: Winning Streak**

At lunch with B&B, Hannah reveals a breaking news story about three medical researchers who died of unknown causes. One of the doctor's spent most of his time working on vaccines and effective and efficient delivery systems to use in a bioterroism attack.

Booth starts investigating Hannah's career. Cam, Angela, and Brennan unexpectedly join him for lunch at the diner while he's reading old articles written by Hannah. One article was from the previous year about New York health clinics under attack. Booth evades the reason for his interest in the articles.

**Chapter 3: Partners**

Booth reveals to Brennan that he's investigating Hannah and how he became involved in it. He only gives her information as needed for her safety. He asks Brennan for help in reading the articles for clues.

**Chapter 4: Collecting Evidence**

Brennan is suspicious of the large number of breaking news stories Hannah has had since coming to D.C. especially since she was supposed to be covering the president. All of the articles were related to national security. She asks Booth for a calendar of dates when Hannah was out of town.

On a day when Booth was sick, he discovers that Hannah had forgotten her flash drive. Brennan comes over with her laptop to search the flash drive. They found articles of events that hadn't happened yet. They also discover that Brennan is in danger.

**Chapter 5: The Kickbacks for the Pawn**

Booth explains to Brennan that Hannah isn't the one they want. She's just a pawn and realizes that her stories must be her kickbacks for information she's giving to the enemy.

**Chapter 6: Damaged**

B&B have a heart to heart talk about what happened at the Hoover when Booth asked for more and Brennan rejected him. Booth believes he's damaged and is disgusted with himself for the situation he's gotten himself into. Brennan doesn't want him punishing himself. She has regrets. Booth becomes the reluctant one by protecting her from himself. He thinks he doesn't deserve her, but she initiates a kiss. He's hesitant at first but responds. Brennan asks Booth to make love to her.

**Chapter 7: What you do to Me**

Hannah's trip to Detroit was canceled. When she arrived at home and found Booth wasn't there, she went looking for him. First she goes to Founding Father's and then to the Jeffersonian.

Booth and Brennan's kiss had become heated and their hands were roaming each other. Hannah caught them and ran away. Brennan tells Booth to go after her. Before leaving, he kisses her again and it becomes heated quickly. Booth reveals that he's had fantasies about them in her office. She wonders why he didn't make his feelings known earlier. Booth admits he was just as afraid as she was about losing their partnership.

**Chapter 8: A Change of Plans**

Booth goes home only to find his apartment empty. He can't risk messing up the relationship because of his undercover assignment. After waiting for awhile, he leaves a note for Hannah saying he's worried about her and to call him. He goes to see if Brennan is okay. While he is there, his informant calls to tell him Hannah is at Founding Father's and has gotten very drunk.

When Booth gets to the bar, he's surprised that Hannah was willing to forgive him. He wonders if she's with him to get information from him about Brennan.

The next morning, Booth admits to Hannah why he started a relationship with her and how it's not the same in D.C. She wants to stay together, but he breaks up with her.

**Chapter 9: Convincing**

Booth explains to Brennan why he broke up with Hannah. He convinces her to go to a safe house. Besides keeping her safe, it has a second advantage. It will insure that Hannah will stay in touch with him because she won't be able to find her.

Angela believes that Brennan is going on an undercover assignment. She takes her shopping for new clothes and helps her change her hair. It becomes dark brown with sherry highlights and is cut to a medium length choppy hairstyle.

Cam is surprised that Booth broke up with Hannah and that Brennan is going undercover without him. He tells her she'll be working with other female agents. Booth goes to Brennan's apartment with Cam. He loves her new look and gives her a sweet kiss in front of Angela and Cam.

**Chapter 10: Safe**

Cam and Angela are excited and they have an amusing conversation with B&B. The safe house that Booth takes Brennan to is close to D.C. Agents Sarah Stevens and Anna Lowry are scheduled to do daily checks while she's there.

Booth and Brennan talk about the difference between sex and making love. She knows they should wait but doesn't want anymore regrets. She's worried something will happen. He says she's safe in his arms. He doesn't want any regrets either and thinks six years isn't too soon.

They have a very emotional conversation before making love. It was passionate, forgiving and healing. It was the release of all the emotions they had kept hidden from each other.

* This is a chapter worth rereading!

**Chapters 11 & 12: Terror Alert Parts 1 & 2**

Booth gets called to the Pentagon. Bridges collapsed in San Francisco and Detroit/Windsor. Booth pulls out the article Hannah had written on bridge engineers and sends agents to Chicago. At the Pentagon, Booth briefs the small team on all of Hannah's articles.

A year ago, there were deaths of multiple doctors in New York City's health clinics. These health clinics could be used for urgent vaccinations if there was a threat. The deaths were reported to be from natural causes, but an investigator put all the cases together to gain suspicion and Hannah got the story. Most recently, she reported that leading doctors in nationally recognized hospitals have died. They were reported separately and all but one death were declared to be from natural causes. There was also and article about a prestigious doctor in his field who was a professor at the University of Pittsburgh that died. He spent most of his time working with vaccines and effective and efficient delivery systems to use in a bioterrorism attack. There are other articles she's reported on within the last couple of months: Another mayor that was impeached, the rising number of airports with security issues, the increased number of train accidents, the problem in the Wisconsin legislature, three governors that are being investigated, and the investigations of water plants in several states.

**Chapter 13: Sweet Dreams**

Booth talks with Hannah who is in California being interviewed on TV stations about her recent article about bridge engineers. Booth wants to get information about Hannah's plans. He finds out that Hannah took a few vacation days to work on some side stories.

Booth calls Brennan and they have a sweet conversation before bed.

**Chapter 14: Regrets and Revenge**

This chapter is all from Hannah's point of view. Here are some highlights…

"She had sunk so far and she was going to pay dearly. But before that happened, she planned on getting the most of her remaining freedom. After all, she'd already committed the crimes. She deserved to reap the benefits. At least her name would be in print many times over. It's what she'd always expected to leave behind as a legacy."

"When she was first approached by the enemy, she was taken in by their hospitality and genuine kindness. She'd visited very poor countries and always believed that America was too rich and arrogant… So when she was seduced by their philosophies on life, she didn't see a problem, at first. They promised her fame and wanted her to continue traveling and telling the masses what they thought life was really like around America. She was given insider tips for some of her articles."

"She found herself in the middle of a combat zone and rescued by a U.S. Army Ranger. He fit the perimeters specified as an appropriate place to fall into and gain the trust of the entire unit… Sergeant Major Seeley Booth was a tough nut to crack, at first. But once his superiors were able to identify her as a journalist working for _Time Magazine*_, she was allowed to stay and Seeley started to lower his wall of caution… She spent her weeks learning army routines, decision making protocols, operating procedures, and anything that might lead to future decision making by the U.S."

"Once back in the States, she met with her enemy sources with her plan formulated. She figured she could draw information out of Seeley about F.B.I. business just as she'd been soaking information from the U.S. Army. The last part of her plan sealed the deal that allowed her to stay with Seeley without question. That plan was to blackmail Seeley if he ever learned the truth. And that nugget of gold was Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"She didn't allow herself to feel anything for the people she wrote about. Even while she had pre-written some of her articles, the consequences weren't real to her. She didn't see face, just words on a page… She'd known she was flirting with a powerful enemy, but she finally realized what she should have seen long ago. She was working for terrorists."

"_If Seeley was going to Detroit, so was she. He became her number one concern that week. Her second priority was putting precautions in place. That meant it was time to locate several FBI agents and the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan in order to put stage two into action."_

**Chapter 15: The Sooner the Better**

Brennan reveals to Booth that Hannah had been trying to call her on her phones and had even called Angela at the Jeffersonian. Booth starts tracking phone calls to the Jeffersonian and to Brennan. He also starts tracking phone calls to agents in safe houses that were targeted in Hannah's articles.

Both Agent Isaacson and Special Agent Wilson, housed separately, had received phone calls from their spouses and their assistant director from the New York City field office. Booth was surprised that the two agents had been calling each other. His gut told him that he should look into their histories to find any connections outside the Bureau.

Agent Paul in the Minneapolis metropolitan area had received phone calls from his brother, the special agent in charge of his field office, and his FBI partner. Again, Booth was surprised. He decided he needed to call Special Agent Peters to see if he'd authorized Agent Paul to stay in contact with his partner. Then he would start looking for connections outside the Bureau between Agent Paul and his partner, Agent Jackson. What he discovered in his investigations of the agents made him suspicious. He immediately started tracking calls on Agents Stevens' and Lowry's office, home, and cell phones.

Hannah calls when B&B were in bed at the safe house. Brennan accidentally answered Booth's phone.

**Chapters 16 & 17: Where's Brennan? Parts 1 & 2**

Cam and Clark were on their way to Detroit to help identify bodies. Booth was booked on a later flight. Cam calls Booth with questions that Booth told her he would answer later. Booth hopes he convinced Hannah to stay away because he would be too busy to see her. He doesn't want her to see Cam and Clark and ask why Brennan was not there.

Booth and Brennan work together on an explanation for why she was in a safe house. They decide it was best that Cam didn't know that Hannah was involved with anything surrounding her or the bridge collapses.

They ate dinner with the agents watching Brennan's safe house. Booth was unable to read anything suspicious in the agents' behavior during their discussion around Brennan and the bridge collapses. He threw in a couple casual questions during the time they talked socially. When he left, he was moderately okay with leaving Brennan under their supervision. But he was going to continue to look into their military backgrounds.

When Booth gets to Detroit, he tells Cam that Brennan isn't actually working undercover. He explains that she's in a safe house along with some federal agents in other cities because they have reason to believe that the people responsible for the attacks on the bridges are also targeting individual people who are believed to be standing in the way of their plans.

"Hannah secretly watched as Seeley walked into the hotel lobby with Dr. Saroyan. Obtaining hotel reservations had been easier than she thought and it was even easier to get his FBI rooms canceled. But things were not working out as she planned at all and she was beyond annoyed. She had hoped to offer Seeley to stay the night with her in her hotel room. But instead he was staying with his former girlfriend. She wondered where Temperance was. Wouldn't she be in Detroit if Dr. Saroyan was? It didn't make any sense and that was not something she could accept. She felt a hot anger spread through her like she hadn't felt in a very long time. Hannah reached into her purse for the cell phone she had stolen from a man in the airport and called Temperance. It went to voice mail.

"_Temperance, it's Hannah. I'm a little concerned about Seeley and you're the only person I know to call. He told me to meet him at Detroit Metro, but he didn't show up alone. He's with Dr. Saroyan. Since you're not here, I'm concerned he's seeing this woman behind my back. I don't mean to dump on you, but I feel so alone. Please call me back."_

Satisfied with her message, she ended the call and called Agent Paul."

**Chapter 18: Head Games**

Hannah's conversation with Agent Paul…

"So, your flight is arranged? When will you be landing?" asked Hannah. "Perfect. I want you to call me as soon as you locate her… My hunches are usually correct. Are you questioning my authority?"

Brennan called Booth to tell him Hannah had seen him. He went to her hotel room to talk to her about calling Brennan trying to put doubts in her head. Hannah almost blew her cover. They agreed to meet for breakfast to talk.

He knew he had regained the power when he saw Hannah smile. He couldn't believe he once found that sexy. He sent Brennan a quick text before returning to his hotel he was stuck sharing with Cam.

**Chapter 19 is coming soon!**


	21. Chapter 19 Red Flags

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this is short, but I wanted to get an update to you without having to make you wait any longer.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 19: Red Flags**

_From Chapter 18:_

_He knew he had regained the power when he saw Hannah smile. He couldn't believe he once found that sexy. He sent Brennan a quick text before entering the dark hotel room where Cam was already sleeping._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Ugh! Booth, what time is it?" asked Cam.

"It's 6:30. You can go back to sleep after we talk."

She slowly sat up. "You have new information already? What did you do? Stay up all night?"

"Feels like it but no. We need to talk about Hannah."

Cam eyebrows shot up. "Now? You want to talk about your girlfriend… now?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Booth stated simply.

"Excuse me? What's going on Booth?"

"It's a long story so I'm going to skip to the present. I can't explain why, but my assignment since returning home has been to spy on Hannah. You need to watch your back."

It's not often that Booth can surprise Cam. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally getting a question out. "Exactly what should I be looking for? Am I in danger, too?"

"I don't think so, Cam. But I want you to be cautious even with agents watching your back."

"That explains the agents I traveled with. What else?"

"Hannah is here in Detroit. And she's staying in this hotel."

"Is that where you went last night?"

"Yes. And I have to meet her for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"I think I'll get more information out of her if I go alone. But if she approaches you, be careful what you say about Bones."

"Certainly. Of course."

"And I need you to be cautious when people ask you why Bones isn't here in Detroit."

"Is there a story you want me to give?"

"Just say that she's working on the case in another location. You were a cop. You can back away from other questions after that."

"Do you want me to wait for you before going to the site?"

Booth nodded. "I shouldn't be too long."

"I always thought you and Dr. Brennan would finally get together when you came back. Any chance of that happening?" she asked with renewed hopefulness.

Booth couldn't help the silly grin that graced his face.

She laughed. "Be careful, Seeley."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth had called Special Agent Peters in Minneapolis before waking Cam after he was unable to get into contact with Agent Paul who was in the safe house. Red flags were going off and the waiting was killing him. He wanted an answer before he had to talk to Hannah. He called Peters back instead of waiting.

"Peters. Do you have anything, yet?"

"I was just about to call you. His partner just walked in and said he was perfectly fine. Agent Paul just forgot to put his phone on the charger."

His partner? More red flags. "With all due respect, Peters, Agent Jackson was not assigned to stay in contact with him."

"Are you saying that my men would compromise this case, Special Agent Booth?"

"I'm not implying anything, but there is protocol. This is a highly classified case."

"You don't think I know that? Let me worry about my agents. You have enough on your plate."

Booth disliked the guy with each phone call. "I'll call back this afternoon." And with that, he disconnected the call and walked into the small dining area off the first floor lobby of the hotel."

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**


	22. Chapter 20 AWOL

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

Thank you **mendenbar** and **NCISaddict77** for your reviews! I hope this brings an exciting surprise.

* * *

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 20: AWOL**

_From Chapter 19:_

_His partner? More red flags. "With all due respect, Peters, Agent Jackson was not assigned to stay in contact with him."_

"_Are you saying that my men would compromise this case, Special Agent Booth?"_

"_I'm not implying anything, but there is protocol. This is a highly classified case."_

"_You don't think I know that? Let me worry about my agents. You have enough on your plate." _

_Booth disliked the guy with each phone call. "I'll call back this afternoon." And with that, he disconnected the call and walked into the small dining area off the first floor lobby of the hotel."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth quickly spotted Hannah sitting at a small table for two dressed inappropriately for the occasion.

"Don't you think you'll be a little cold?" he asked her as he pulled out a chair to sit across from her.

"Oh please, it's not that cold out. Besides, I'm hot blooded… as you are well aware." She smiled seductively at him.

Booth resisted rolling his eyes. "What you are is well adapted to hot climates. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"You always have been protective of me. It's very sweet."

_I wish I could say the same about you,_ thought Booth. "It's part of me and goes with the job. That is why you can understand that I ask a lot of questions to make sure everything is as it should be." He forced himself to smile charmingly. "So, are the journalists who are asking your opinions on the latest stories legit? Are you in any danger?"

"I'm being cautious, but I thrive on a little danger in my life. You like that, Seeley. That way you can play the hero." She looked at him adoringly.

"I've never been a hero, Hannah. I'm a team player. I'm guessing a journalist has a more difficult time understanding the concept because of all the competition out there. Sharing information comes with a price. Doesn't it?"

"You can say that."

"So, what's in it for you, Hannah? What do you get from sharing your secrets with the enemy?"

She thought about what a loaded question it was as she stared at him with speculation of the meaning. "A little dramatic, don't you think? Competing journalists as enemies?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your life does have a dramatic flair to it."

Hannah laughed.

"Just think of all the soldiers you've met and foreign countries you've been to in just the last year. I wouldn't be surprised if you've met a few terrorists." Hannah's eyebrows went up. Was that alarm he noticed in her eyes? "I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the only FBI agent you know. Surely you've interviewed a few others?"

Now Hannah looked confused. "You know that you're the first FBI agent I've met."

"You've been in the states for a few weeks, Hannah. You've done a lot of traveling with the president and written some pretty amazing investigative stories. Are you saying you haven't met any other agents? Really, Hannah?"

She smiled deviously. "I suppose some of the people I've met could have been undercover agents."

"Sleep with any of them, too?"

Hannah's jaw dropped. "What the hell are you trying to do, Seeley?"

"Just trying to get to the truth, Hannah. You'd do anything for a story, wouldn't you?"

"You have some nerve."

"Do I? You slept with me. Admit it, Hannah. You thought it was a great way to stay in camp."

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke softly with barely controlled anger. "I stayed in camp for you. I followed you home, Seeley. I did everything for you."

His expression turned steely. "You care more about yourself and your reputation more than anyone or anything else. How many real friends do you have, Hannah? Not too many."

"That's low. Why are you acting like this? This is not the person I met in the desert."

"You're no longer the person I met in the desert either, Hannah. I'm not sure I know who you are."

Hannah's cell phone rang and Booth grabbed it before she had a chance. He glanced at the screen and looked up at her in surprise. "Who's Paul?"

"A colleague," scowled Hannah.

"Of course, because it couldn't possibly be a friend since you don't stay in one place long enough to make one."

"You creep! Give me my phone," demanded Hannah.

"Not so fast. Maybe I can be of some help to poor Paul who can't get his own leads." He hit "answer." "Special Agent Seeley Booth. How can I help you?" Booth was met with silence. "Are you looking for Hannah Burley?"

"Of course, he is," cried Hannah. She managed to swipe it from his hand and she immediately ended the call.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" asked Booth incredulously.

"Of course, I am. Once I get away from you." She stood up and smoothed the unseen wrinkles from her short skirt.

"Do me a favor?" asked Booth innocently.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Why would I do that?"

"Stay away from me and my team."

"Afraid I'll retaliate?"

"No. But I can't promise I won't embarrass you in front of the press and you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation now, would you?"

She pulled her arm back to slap him, but he stood and caught her wrist before it connected with his cheek. "Let's get something straight," he hissed into her ear when he pulled her into a tight embrace that he hoped looked normal for a couple. "You stay away from me. You stay away from my team. And you stay away from Bones. I have agents following your every move."

"What? Now you're paranoid?"

"No, Hannah. I'm smart. You're being followed by someone and I want to know by who." Booth could feel her shiver. "And one more thing," he hissed. "Call Agent Paul back and make sure he's where he belongs. Going AWOL only causes problems."

He stepped back and smiled wickedly at her surprised reaction.

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**


	23. Chapter 21 Max

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

**Author's Notes:** A couple of reviewers made a very important observation. Did Booth lose his advantage with Hannah by telling her to call Agent Paul? That is answered in this chapter and it will come with a plot twist. Hope you enjoy it!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 21: Max**

_From Chapter 20:_

"_What? Now you're paranoid?"_

"_No, Hannah. I'm smart. You're being followed by someone and I want to know by who." Booth could feel her shiver. "And one more thing," he hissed. "Call Agent Paul back and make sure he's where he belongs. Going AWOL only causes problems."_

_He stepped back and smiled wickedly at her surprised reaction._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth stepped out of the elevator and onto the fifth floor before he called Brennan.

"Hey, Bones, I need you to get your laptop and get on Skype." He listened to her moving things around and then tapping on the keyboard as he opened the door to the hotel room he was unexpectedly sharing with Cam. Just as he walked in, Cam walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Geez, Cam! Don't you think you should get dressed?"

"I expected you to be longer, Seeley. I just got out of the shower." She rolled her eyes at him and then noticed the cell close to his ear. "Are you on the phone?" she asked in sudden surprise.

"It's Bones." Booth heard Brennan say that she was ready. "Bones, I'm putting you on speaker until we're connected."

He turned his head to look at Cam and quickly turned back around when he saw her bare backside in the mirror. He made a low growl of annoyance. "Can you set up Skype for us?" he asked Cam.

"Give me a minute. I multi-task, but I'm not dressing in front of a monitor right now. You know, it's a good thing you have a hyper-rational girlfriend. Most would be jealous and get the wrong idea here."

"Jealousy is a waste of time," Brennan informed her.

"Dr. Brennan, remind me sometime that we need to talk about the difference between too much jealousy and not enough jealousy."

"Enough of the girl-chat. We have a problem."

It wasn't until then that Cam saw the look on Booth's face. Dressed half-hazardly, she quickly got the laptop connected through the hotel's wireless internet provider. Booth asked Brennan about the agents doing check-ins with her while they waited.

"Okay, we're connected. Fill us in big guy," said Cam with her serious business voice.

"My gut says that the agents who are in safe houses are not there because they are in danger."

"They're not?" asked Brennan. "Do you have evidence of that?"

"Circumstantial. I believe that they were threatened to give them an alibi."

"An alibi for what?" asked Cam. It was obvious she still didn't know the key point of the story. "How big are we talking here?"

"It's big. That's all I really should be telling you," he said with a look of authority that Cam wouldn't deny. Unlike Brennan, she respected the chain of command for security purposes.

She nodded. "How much do I need to know to help?"

"Just enough to help me figure out what my next move should be."

"I'm all ears."

Brennan scrunched up her face at Cam's statement but let it go. "What happened when you met with Hannah?"

Booth told them about his meeting with Hannah and the phone call he suspected was Agent Paul.

"You're no longer concerned that Hannah is aware of how much you know, Booth?" asked Brennan.

"Not anymore. I know enough that she visibly reacted. She knew I was probably right; the people she's working for have probably already put a hit on her. I have agents from Quantico going to Minnesota and New York. They'll be going to both the safe houses and the local field offices. And I have two agents following Hannah who are ready to bring her in for questioning. I think she'll cave pretty quickly and then she'll be put in protective custody."

"So, you think she is in danger," stated Cam.

"She's become a liability to the people she's working with. Bones, I'd like to call Max."

"Why Max?" asked Brennan.

"Because I know he'll do anything and everything to protect you."

"I don't understand your reasoning, Booth. I have two agents checking in with me. I'll see one of them in about an hour."

"I don't have any questionable information about them, but I'm not willing to take any chances."

"It's not likely that I'm in danger from them. They weren't mentioned in any of the articles. There's no way the organization could have known that I would be put into hiding. And even if they did, how would they assure those two agents would be watching me?"

"I have to go with Dr. Brennan on this one," said Cam.

Booth thought about what would assuredly get Brennan to another safe location. Identifying bones would do the trick; he just needed to figure out how. After a few more silent moments, he thought he could actually pull it off. Patting himself on the back metaphorically, he flashed his charming smile at Bones on the screen in front of him.

"What if you could identify bones? Would you let Max protect you?"

"You want Dr. Brennan to go back to the Jeffersonian?" Cam asked incredulously.

But Brennan knew what Booth was asking. She could see it in his proud expression. And Booth knew Brennan had caught on quickly when she smiled back at him. Cam watched the silent communication between the partners.

"All right people. Another person in the room. Use your words."

"You call Max. Then I'll call Professor Bates at Northwestern University," said Brennan.

"Here's use my phone," offered Cam. "It'll be safer."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Two hours later, Max was stepping off a plane in Washington while Agent Lowry was entering the safe house to see Brennan. Cam and Clark were at the bridge recovery site and Booth was hot on Hannah's trail with his sniper rifle and gear ready to go if needed.

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Aching Bones:** Payback time is coming, but in what form? I can't say I feel sorry for her, though! I wonder how Booth will feel after everything is finished. Right now, he's probably running on adrenaline.

**bookwormlady:** Dangerously close to the truth which will all be revealed soon.

**mendenbar:** I'm guessing that you are still wondering… "Is Bones okay? I don't trust the agents who are supposed to be "looking after" her." Sorry for the wait!

**Diko:** I hope the family company was fun and the pie was delicious! I'm guessing you are still wondering… "What's with the agents that are watching Brennan?" Sorry for the wait!

**toffeeeclaires: **I loved hearing that the story excitement level is still up there. The next chapter should be pretty intense. I'm glad you liked the confrontation between Hannah and Booth.

**KatBonesCrazy:** I'm sorry that you are still waiting to see if Bones is safe! The plot is still thickening.

**henrylover94:** Thanks for the happy face! : )


	24. Chapter 22 Something's Wrong, Very Wrong

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. 

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 22: Something's Wrong, Very Wrong**

_From Chapter 21:_

"_You call Max. Then I'll call Professor Bates at Northwestern University," said Brennan._

"_Here use my phone," offered Cam. "It'll be safer."_

_Two hours later, Max was stepping off a plane in Washington while Agent Lowry was entering the safe house to see Brennan. Cam and Clark were at the bridge recovery site and Booth was hot on Hannah's trail with his sniper rifle and gear ready to go if needed._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth had learned that Hannah was traveling west on I-94 towards Chicago. Although he knew she had plans in the city according to her prewritten article, it wasn't completed. It just didn't sit right with him. So after he finished talking with the agents following her, he quickly made some phone calls and headed west in a bureau SUV. All of the administrative calls done, he called Brennan.

"Agent Stevens hasn't been there, yet?" asked Booth in surprise.

"Calm down, Booth. She's not usually punctual. She told me it's better not to follow a strict schedule in a situation like this."

He took a deep breath because he knew she was right. "Has she at least called you?"

"No. But I will call you when she gets here if that will get you to relax. You shouldn't be driving while you're that tense."

"Getting a little protective, Bones?" He smiled and relaxed his shoulders a bit.

"It's just common sense, Booth."

Booth chuckled. "Whatever, Bones. Remembering to eat is common sense, yet you still say I'm being over protective."

"So you think Hannah is going to Chicago?"

"Nice save, Bones."

"I don't know what you mean, Booth."

"Right." He chuckled again. "I thought Hannah would stay in Detroit until the Chicago fires started. It's not likely that it would get out of control quickly enough for her to drop her business here so suddenly. I think we missed an important part of her unfinished article. What if the fire starts in a way weren't expecting?"

"You don't think it's possible that she is simply trying to get away from danger to herself?"

"No. If she was doing that, she would go somewhere not related to her stories."

"Why the sniper rifle?"

"It's possible a bomber may start the fire. If we can get a step ahead of the person, I could get myself in position to prevent the catastrophe."

Just then, she heard a knock on the front door. "Agent Stevens must be here."

"Don't hang up until you're sure," he said quickly with what Brennan thought was unwarranted concern.

Opening up the door, she was surprised that it wasn't Agent Stevens after all. "Agent Lowry, I wasn't expecting you."

"Stevens got called away at the last minute."

Booth could hear everything loud and clear. "Bones, let me talk to her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. That's not necessary. I'll call you back later."

"Bones," he whined.

"You have a suspect to catch. You can update me later. Bye, Booth," she ended softly.

Booth gave a long-suffering sigh. "Bye, Bones."

The two ladies went into the kitchen and Brennan offered her a drink.

"Actually, we don't have time to sit and talk."

Brennan still wasn't good at reading people, especially people she hardly knew. "I don't understand. Why…"

She was surprised that not five minutes had gone by when her cell chirped and interrupted Agent Lowry.

"Seriously?" she mumbled to herself. "What could be so important already?" She retrieved her phone from the counter and smiled when she realized who it was. "It's Max."

"Who's Max?"

Brennan held up a finger signaling she would tell her soon. Skipping the greeting she answered, "Max, where are you?"

"Hello to you, too, honey."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Dad, are you here already? Do you have the address?" She saw sudden concern on the agent's face.

"I'm here. Dr. Saroyan texted the address to me. I just need to find a cab."

"One of the agents is here and we haven't had the chance to talk, yet. "

"Good to know. Booth thinks she's safe, but be careful anyway."

"So, he told you about the other agents?" This time she didn't notice Agent Lowry's reaction.

"Of course, honey. And don't question it. Booth knows he can tell me anything and I will protect you at any cost. I'll be there soon."

She said goodbye and ended the call. She turned around to find an alarmed and angry looking agent staring at her.

"I don't know what you and Agent Booth were thinking. No one is supposed to know where you are. I was about to tell you that your location may have been discovered and we needed to consider moving you. Now there is no doubt, we need to move."

"Agent Lowry, it's already been taken care of. I am being moved."

"Why haven't I been told?"

"I'm assuming it was because Agent Stevens was the one who was supposed to be assisting me and my dad."

"Fine," she said harshly. "We'll work around this."

"What do you mean we'll work around this?"

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**SuperK4141** – Yeah, I would be jealous, too. The man is HOT!

**Diko, mendenbar & toffeeeclairs** – I did it! I got it done sooner than expected. I hope that makes up for another cliffy!

**Henrylover94 & crys82** – Thanks! I love hearing that people are waiting for another chapter.


	25. Chapter 23  Missing

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Chapter 23: Missing**

_From Chapter 22:_

"_Agent Lowry, it's already been taken care of. I am being moved."_

"_Why haven't I been told?"_

"_I'm assuming it was because Agent Stevens was the one who was supposed to be assisting me and my dad."_

"_Fine," she said harshly. "We'll work around this."_

"_What do you mean we'll work around this?"_

** ~oOo~**

"I am not leaving here, Agent Lowry, until I have some answers," demanded Brennan.

Lowry gave a long-suffering sigh. She was warned that Dr. Temperance Brennan was difficult. "I called to give Agent Stevens an update about an hour ago. She didn't answer her own phone. It was somebody by the name of Agent Hillman. I was suspicious and contacted headquarters. They don't have an agent by that name working for the Bureau in any state. It raised my suspicions even more, of course. Thank God I made it here first. Now can we leave?"

"I don't believe God had any power over your speediness," said Brennan frankly without noticing the agent's stunned expression. "I should probably call Booth first."

"From the car." She was already heading to the door with the luggage she saw sitting in the hallway. "It's probably not going to be much longer before she, alias Hillman or someone else gets here. Let's go," she demanded.

Giving the agent a glare, she grabbed her purse and phone and then she took her luggage from her.

"Stay low in case there's anyone looking to fire a gun at you."

**~oOo~**

It had only been 10 minutes, but Booth wanted to call her back to find out what was happening even if it annoyed her. His phone chirped telling him he had an incoming text and he noticed he'd already missed two while on the phone with Bones. The first one was from Cam.

2 BODIES HAVE BEEN IDed. CALL SOON

The second one was from one of agents investigating the where-abouts of Agent Paul in Minnesota.

AT THE FIELD OFFICE. ETA 4 SAFE HOUSE 30 MIN

The newest one was from Agent Stevens.

AT THE SAFE HOUSE. IT'S EMPTY. CALL ASAP

Booth's heart began to beat rapidly and his hands began to shake. He quickly brought up her number and tapped 'call' and he soon realized he needed to pull over as soon as possible to handle the call. Thankfully there was an exit ahead of him."

**~oOo~**

As soon as Agent Stevens answered the phone, he barely gave her time to say her name. "What do you mean Dr. Brennan isn't there? You were supposed to be checking in on her. You were late!" he growled. There was no way Max could have gotten there that quickly.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I know how to do my job," Stevens answered as calmly as she could and mostly succeeded. "And varying my times does not constitute being late."

If she could see his glare, it would be enough to spook her. "Tell me exactly what you see there. Nothing is too small."

"The lights were left on in the kitchen and dining area. The doors and windows are locked and no signs of forced entry. There's a partially filled cup of what I assume is coffee on the counter top in the kitchen."

"Did you check the bedroom? Do you see her phone, purse, luggage… are her clothes still in the drawers and closet?"

"I'm in the bedroom. Negative on all three. She must have planned on leaving."

She had. But Stevens didn't need to know that now. He hadn't planned on updating her until she got there in the evening. Now that everything had changed, he was hesitant to let her know anything else.

"Sit tight. Do not go anywhere until I've given you the all clear order."

Booth immediately called Agent Lowry only to get her voice mail. "_That wasn't good_," he thought to himself. He called Bones next. Same thing… voice mail. Something was wrong. He tried the next number while praying he would get a live person to talk to him.

"Max. What is going on there?"

**~oOo~**

Brennan was annoyed. She'd never had trouble using her cell phone in the suburbs in the past. After the third attempt failed, she asked Lowry for her phone.

"I've already tried to send a text and it didn't go through. But you can try again," she answered.

"Damn!" she uncharacteristically swore. "Not only do we need to talk to Booth, but if we don't hurry, we'll miss Max. Where are we going?"

"I thought we could drive to Baltimore and fly out of Baltimore/Washington International to avoid the obvious choices of Reagan or Dulles. But now that your dad is in the picture, we need to adjust the plan. The cell phone snag isn't helping though." She thought for a few moments. "We may just need to go with my plan and contact him later."

"Did you get these plans approved by anyone?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course, I did. I talked to my unit chief about a half an hour ago."

"But no one thought to include Booth in those decisions," she stated more than asked.

"There wasn't any time Dr. Brennan. This was an unexpected move. You do what you have to do. That's what training is for."

She let out a long-suffering sigh she knew could be heard, but she didn't care.

**~oOo~**

Max had learned how to stay focused even when others would have panicked already. Years of experience had taught him that panicking was the last thing he could do if he was going to find his daughter. He waited too many years to get her back; he wasn't going to lose her now. After talking with Booth, he knew he needed to figure out a new strategy even if it was a back up one to the one Booth wanted to give him when he called back. Just then, the power shut down with the backup generators kicking on in certain highly restricted areas of the airport. "_Oh yeah,_" he thought. "_I'm going to need some help." _He pulled up the cell number for a contact he hadn't talked to since he had been acquitted.

"Stan. It's Max. I'm at Ronald Reagan Airport…" And then the call dropped. The volume in the airport suddenly went quiet as people stared at their phones. After a few moments of surprise, everyone started talking at once as they realized they were far from the only ones without cell service.

"What the hell is going on?" grumbled Max.

**~oOo~**

Lowry looked over at Brennan and noticed that her frustration was slowly turning into anger. She liked to be in control. Lowry could relate to that. She took the next exit off the expressway. Brennan looked at her with surprise.

"Need gas. I'm sure we can also find a pay phone," she explained.

"Huh," exclaimed Lowry as they encountered traffic from their second stop light that wasn't working. "Looks like a power outage."

Brennan was annoyed to find the phone was out of order. Booth would say it was bad luck or fate was against him or something strange like that. But Brennan reasoned that fixing pay phones wasn't a priority with so many people using cell phones. She walked into the small building to get a key for the bathroom and hoping it too wasn't out of order. It wasn't.

"You ladies were quick," said the cashier as she was returning the key and Agent Lowry was paying for the gas. "And smart. I'm sure it won't be long, though, until we're slammed."

"I don't know what that means," said Brennan.

The middle aged man pointed to the small television behind him. "The city and surrounding areas have lost power," he explained. "And cell service seems to be jammed." He then turned up the volume.

Brennan's first thought was, _"Hannah didn't write about this. Booth is going to be angry."_

**~oOo~**

"Agent Booth, I need you to relax."

"Relax?" he asked incredulously. "Dr. Brennan has gone missing from the safe house she was in. I think that is pretty damn important. Why am I talking to you instead of…"

"Booth!" Hacker interrupted. "We are moments away of raising the terror alert here. Trust me when I say that she hasn't been forgotten. We already have two agents on their way to her. I just don't know how long it will take them as I suspect the highways to be experiencing heavy traffic soon."

"Well, have you been in contact with Agents Stevens and Lowry?"

"No. Cell towers are experiencing periodic service problems because of panicked people."

Booth wanted to hit something. "I'll call back when I get to a land line phone. I expect more information when I do."

Before he could pull off the side of the road and back into traffic, his cell rang.

"Booth," he answered harshly.

The agent on the other end of the call cringed. Booth's mood wasn't going to get any better.

"It's Agent Moore. We have a problem. Agent Paul is not here."

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**A/N **Sorry that this hasn't being updated fast enough. I think I've learned my lesson about writing too many stories at once.

**turtle001 – **(_Amazing chapter! I can't wait until the next one. I am excited to see how this all comes together._)

Thank you so much for the compliment! I hope this chapter was exciting even though it hasn't given you a resolution yet.

**darkpsychoqueen – (_cliffies are soo evil! cannot wait for the next update)_**

_AND_

**anteffyhotmail. com **- (_Aaauugghh! Another cliffy! Are you trying to kill me?_ ;-)

_AND_

**Diko – _(__I'd love to fuss about cliffy's but errmm well I seem to have a few of them myself *cough* I really didn't mean for them to be that way it just happened. Ahh well interesting chapter..can't wait for more! Get to writing ;-)_**

Sorry about the new cliffie… And I hope it's still interesting.

**Aching Bones – _(__Ooh! This is getting exciting! Booth on a mission with his sniper rifle! Not one hundred percent sure about Agent Lowry...and yay! Max in on his way!)_**

Thank you for the compliment. I hope it's still is definitely fishy! But what is it? What is Max going to do?

**NCISaddict77 - _great chapter_**

Thank you so much! You've always been so kind in letting me know when you like something. I hope it's still exciting.

**KatBonesCrazy – (_Uh oh... Somethings fishy... not liking this. Don't trust this agent with Bones. Hope Max gets there awful fast. Love the story. It's totally awesome.)_**

Thank you for the compliment, Kat! Something is definitely fishy! But what is it? What is Max going to do?

**toffeeeclairs – _(__As long as Max is on time to kick Lowry's ass since she is clearly a baddie! Or better yet, Brennan can kick her ass...just so long as Brennan does not fall into the wrong hands! I gotta say I hated Hannah during season 6, but your Hannah is so much more satisfying to hate - she was a Booth distraction and a baddie! :) Can't wait for the next update! Even more love if it's just as quick! Granted, I'll still love you and this story even if it's not as quick. :)_**

I am thrilled you like my Hannah! Something is definitely not going right! But what is it?

**mendenbar – _(__Forgive Hot4booth this day for our daily cliffhanger! Don't trust Lowry AT ALL! Hurry up, Max!)_**

You totally made me laugh. Thanks! Something is definitely wrong! But what is it? What is Max going to do?

**bookwormlady – (_Uh-oh, Lowery's up to no good, isn't she? Brennan should've let Booth talk to her!)_**

Something is definitely not going right! But what is it?


End file.
